The Spirit of America
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Amber Mercer wasn't your average woman. She was one that was working the rough ways to make easy money to take care of the people on the Reservations. With haunting memories of lives not hers, she believes something more is coming, and when a certain hero comes along, things start to make sense. Book three of the Capital Series
1. Chapter 1

The vibrations and roar of the Harley beneath him was starting to numb his body. The ride itself was extremely long and hard on him, it didn't help that his mind was miles away along with his heart. War was at his borders. He could feel the enemy readying to advance into his lines, but he knew Matthew would hold them off. He trusted the Canadian enough for that. He would've stayed longer in battle but getting that message about...he shook his head of the thought. He was going to keep his head high about this, no negativity. She'd kick his ass if he did. Looking back at that day, he was happy he went into that club that night.

 _Nine months earlier..._

The heavy base could be felt outside the doors. This really wasn't his atmosphere, he like to go to clubs for parties and such but a strip joint wasn't his thing. Might have to blame Arthur for that one, the man was known to be wild in his pirate and punk days but the one thing he taught Alfred was to be a gentleman towards women, including the ones that worked the streets.

"Come on Jonesy, where's your sense of fun?" the young recruit asked him.

"Not really my thing." he replied, digging his hands deeper in his pocket.

"What, gotta girl on your arm or does your boat float the other river?" he poked.

"Haha, you're funny." Alfred said.

He followed the young man into the loud club, blinded by the smoky atmosphere, hoping he wouldn't be here long. The recruit took off for the open seats near the pole, attempting to drag him along; Alfred on the other hand headed for the bar.

"Might as well drown out some hours with booze." He said, sitting on the rough barstool.

The music pounded out as multiple dancers performed their hearts out on the stage, doing whatever they could to get that dollar, not that most of the men there wouldn't throw them their life savings. It just didn't sit right with Alfred. In his mind, that wasn't the place for a woman nor how men should treat them.

"Not to your taste, sweetie?" the bartender asked.

"No, no, it's good. Just lost in thought." he said, jerking his thumb to the recruit, "Waiting for him to finish as well."

"No girl to your liking?" she questioned.

"The girls are all pretty. I just don't...I don't know how to say it and not sound sexist or anything."

"You're old fashioned huh?" she smiled, "One that likes the dotting wife figure, cooking apple pie with the kids?"

"Not fully." he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Then give me the eras and ideals and I'll point you the right girl." she said, resting her head on her hands.

Alfred wasn't sure if the woman got his point or not that he wasn't into sleeping with one, not even a lap dance was gonna fulfil him but he thought he'd humor her, "Alright. My girls has the little bit of the 40's and 50's flair. The cooking and style of the era, must scream those wingtip eyes. She's gotta party like the 20's flapper, never knowing when she's gonna get caught in the speakeasy. Her soul must be free like the 60's and 70's, you know that groovy way. She also must be reserved and know when the argument is good like the colonial and revolutionary women of the early American years, standing strong by her man all the way. Finally, yet the most important piece of all, her spirit must be as free as the Native American ways. Nothing can stop it from soaring to the heights it desires. That is the woman for me."

The woman stared at him wide-eyed, shocked he put so much thought into it. Alfred knew his type of girl would be difficult to find. Most of the women he ever had were long gone and most todays were far out of his reach. "So, dear bartender, where is she?"

A smile crept onto her face, looking over Alfred's shoulder and pointing to the stage, "There. Indie Flower."

Now it was his turn to be shocked, he wasn't expecting her to even point anyone out. Finally turning around, he glanced behind him to the stage to see the woman she pointed out. She sauntered on the stage, her outfit leaving little for the imagination yet he was smitten. Her tanned skin glistened against the lights, her curves just perfect in his mind. Lengthy slender legs graced that body as she spun on the pole, arching her torso towards the hungry wolves in the crowd. Her long ebony hair swayed to the music as she continued her routine.

"That is the girl you described. And if I were you, I'd show her a hell of a time. Most aren't too nice to her."

"Why not?" Alfred demanded, "She's pretty."

At that moment, a glass flew onto the stage, missing her by inches. She just watched as the object landed in pieces on the other half, just missing the other dancer. Her face unamused, like she was used to it.

"Squaw!" the men laughed. "What now little feather, gonna scalp us?"

Standing back up, she left the stage, not glancing back at the men as they laughed within their drunken stupors. Alfred's anger boiled, he hated those terms. Deep within, he hated himself for letting the American people nearly wipe-out the Native Americans, without them, America wouldn't be what it was now.

"I want to talk one on one with Indie Flower." he said giving the woman the cash in his pocket.

"Damn, you're serious." she said counting the bills.

"Twenty-five percent is yours, the rest is hers." he said making his way to the door.

"Shit, you're determined now huh?"

'You have no idea."

"Are you kidding me Jonesy?" the recruit asked as Alfred pulled the Harley from the trailer, "I gotta have you at the barracks by noon man. We can't be lollygagging."

"Aren't you quietly planning on taking that red-head to the hotel for a quick night?"

The soldier was caught off guard, "Y-you...have no... proof."

Alfred just stared at him, he knew his plans the whole time, "Oh come on Jonesy, not like you're not getting your dick wet."

"That there is the difference, I'm not."

"Then why get the girl?" he asked him.

Starting the Harley up, Alfred thought of the reason, "To show her not all guys are like those dicks in there."

With a wave of his hands, the recruit went back inside to grab his late-night thrill. Alfred waited, wondering if he did the right thing. The North Dakota evening was slowly settling into the cooling land, the skies slowly being painted its magnificent colors.

"I'm guessing you're the guy Twyla told me about." he heard someone say.

Turning around, he saw her standing there. Short jean shorts, black tank hidden under a tan button up. Her hair in a loose pony tail, a feather gracing the left side of her hair.

"That I am." he said turning the engine, "If you're willing to go, I'll show you a night."

"There's a hotel right there sweetie."

Alfred laughed, "No, no. Not for that. I'm not asking sex or anything else really. Just a moment of your time."

"You know most would consider this dangerous?" she said, crossing her arms.

"True, but I hold no danger. I'll take you on a small ride, stop at the diner down the way, have a nice meal and chat. And before you know it, you'll be back here."

He could see her questioning everything he said, wondering if it was worth her time. "If it doesn't work for you, you'll never have to see me again."

With a sigh, she made her way over to the purring bike, getting on and hanging tight to his sides. "You give me any reason to stab or mace you, I won't hesitate."

"You won't have any reason to." he said, kicking off as the bike rolled along the ground.

The bike rode smoothly under the growing evening light as he made his way down toward the diner. He just prayed that everything else would go just as smooth once he got there.

Her laughter filled the diner along with his as he went down the old tales he could muster up for her.

"To this day, Gil avoids her like the black plague." he chuckled out as he nibbled a fry.

"Oh, my god, it was good. Very good really. Haven't laughed like that in a long time." she said, holding her side, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two of them finally calmed down enough to finish off the fries he ordered, watching as strangers floated in and out.

"To be honest I was a little afraid of coming out like this." she said, "A lot of bad shit happens to people, especially girls like me. We'll even worse for me."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You in the club earlier during my act?" she asked.

Ah now he knew, "You mean those worthless pricks that no nothing of a woman when they see one?"

"Damn." she said wide-eyed.

"Sorry. Just raised old fashioned."

"If that's the case, wouldn't you call me squaw too?"

"Please don't call yourself that. It's demeaning." he explained, "I don't care what color your skin is, if you are good to me I'm good to you. There is no religion or color that I don't accept fully into me. You are just as human as I am."

She stared at him, "Wow, you really are a piece like Twyla said."

"How so?"

"She explained what you said about what you want in a woman and your reaction when she pointed me out."

"Must've been one hell of a story huh?"

"Definitely will be when I go back."

Alfred's heart hung low in his chest with that. He really didn't want her going back to that place, to be ridiculed for her background. He wanted to take her home and show her how a real woman was to be treated, holy fuck he was starting to sound like Arthur. The salty sap would have a field day with him.

"You ok in there?" she said, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea, just thinking. Better get you back, early day tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nah, day off." she said, slipping her button up back on, "I will admit I had a wonderful time with you Jonesy."

"Alfred, please."

"Alfred." she hummed, "Thank you Alfred."

Yep, he wanted to kiss those lips that called his name. No doubt about it. "You're welcome Indie."

"No."

"No?"

"No," she said, smiling at him, "You and you alone can call me by my first name. Just because I'd like to see you again."

"And that would be?" he asked, hope filling his very being.

"Amber."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're seriously going with this dude again, Indie?" Someone asked her.

Blinking back at the mirror and seeing the source of the question, Amber smiled, "Why not?"

"I can think of ten good reasons why not. Indie, you're playing a dangerous game with this guy." Kitty said, strapping her heels on.

"He's not bad." She explained, "Ever since that day he's been quite the gentleman and we've just done small dates. It's enjoyable really."

"You guys hearing this? The best girl here dreaming of being the doting housewife." Kitty laughed as she went up to the stage.

Amber just shook her head, ignoring the crass woman.

"Don't think of her. Just do what you need." Honey said to her, "And here's a little extra for those kiddos out there."

Honey handed Amber a small roll of bills, "Oh Honey, I can't. What about your kids, they need it too? I'd feel like I'm taking food from their mouths."

"Nah don't worry. Billy got that spot he was working for." she said with a bright smile, "Guess what that means?"

Amber lit up, "Oh my god, you're getting out of here! Yes! Finally, girl, you need it."

"I know." Honey said giving Amber a tight hug, "He's already set up all the papers and such so now it's just the quick sit and wait until it all goes through. We haven't told the kids yet."

"They're going to be tickled."

"We're breaking it to them with the new house and a puppy."

"Now there's the American dream."

"Took us a while. Lot of digging out of our holes but we did it." Honey sighed, "Just that sentence there; 'we did it' sends a whole new feeling within me."

"I'm really proud of you sweetie. You really deserve this."

"So, do you. I'm hoping this guy that's been coming around is worth it for you."

Amber smiled as Alfred passed her thoughts, he was a charmer but there was more to him than most would know. It's the main reason she decided to give him a chance.

"You're deep in thought." Honey pointed out.

"Remember those dreams I told you about? The guy within them as well?" Amber asked.

Honey nodded, waiting for her to continue, "It's him."

"What? Are you serious?" Honey nearly fell out of her chair.

"It is I swear. Everything is the same about him. Mannerisms, style, voice, those eyes. It's him." Amber smiled.

For years, she dreamed of a great man that walked across the lands, watching how it formed and making sure everything went like it should of. She felt his despair at times and growing sadness as it changed faster and harder for him to comprehend yet felt his joy when he watched it hit new heights. She also felt his loves. From the women that were the mothers to him, to the sweet lovers that took his bed, she felt and dreamt it all.

"What has the healer said?" Honey asked.

"I haven't been back yet to the reservation. Need to before the ceremonies. I think Alfred would get a kick out of them."

"Oh, Master Bruce, would you like me to tie your shoes?" Kitty joked as she sat at her spot. "Come on what parent names their kid Alfred, sounds like he's ancient."

"Will you knock it off?" Amber's anger with the woman was coming to a boiling point.

"Watch yourself, don't want to anger management." Kitty warned.

Amber glowered at the woman, she hated the fact that she held everything above the women all because she was married to the owner.

"Karma Indie, karma." Honey stated as she gathered her stuff. "Sounds like a Harley pulled in."

The hum of the bike echoed the backroom, breaking Amber's anger and filling her with excitement. Grabbing her bag, she hugged Honey once more and dodged out the door to find a grinning Alfred waiting for her.

"Come one sweet stuff, got plans with you." he said patting the back of the bike.

She couldn't get on fast enough. The feel of the leather against her legs and the deep vibrations of the bike plus the lean muscular back of Alfred that she had the lovely habit of sinking into was enough to set any woman's blood on a sensual fire.

"Where to today Alfie?" she asked, watching the light blush creep on his cheeks.

"Never going to let that one go huh?" he said gliding the bike to the road.

"Not since I heard that French friend of yours call you that."

"Brie calls me that to get my goat."

"It works."

"How do you know?" he asked looking back at her.

Amber gently took her finger across Alfred's left cheek, "They're a nice shade of natural pink."

He shook his head as he got on the main drag and headed out on the open road. "And to answer your question I thought about Sully's Hill for a little walk."

"I'm game for that." she said to him.

The thought of the celebration coming up came to Amber's mind as they made their way to Devils Lake. She could feel the women within her as the bike hummed under her, almost telling her to talk to him, to speak what she knew but she thought against it. Unsure if it was really what she thought, of all she wanted to talk to Chenoa before that approach. Until then, she was going to sit back and enjoy the time with Alfred.

The rolling grasses next to them was soothing a gentle melody as they made their way up the pathway. Amber could've stood there all day really, just listening to nature's own music. Well, her mother taught her that much.

"Come on, we're almost at the top. I'll race you up there." he said taking off for the top of the lookout.

"Hey now, you had a head start." she said running after the sprinting man, "And how old are you, five?"

"Four, now hurry up or you're a rotten egg."

Amber laughed at his childish action, following him up the steps. Once at the top, she let the sight take her away. The vast untamed lands flowing before her very eyes. Wild animals roaming the area like they did for years before man.

"Oh wow." she sighed out enjoying the sights.

"Like it?"

"Duh." she giggled.

Alfred wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, "Pretty sight?"

"Most definitely." she sighed leaning against him, "Been a long time since I've been here."

"Oh, when was that?" Alfred asked.

"With my mom. She brought me up here when I was still small, explaining how our people traveled the lands and harvested from it. How we became the strong people that we are."

"Ah so you and mom come up here a lot huh?"

"Did when I was younger. After I turned thirteen it stopped." Amber sighed, remembering the days together.

"Why's that?"

"She passed away. Cancer of the bone."

She could feel Alfred's shock and realization donning on him, "Dude I'm sorry. Didn't try to bring up bad past."

Amber giggled, "Are you kidding? Those days with her were the best. Never a dull moment and always learning."

Alfred chuckled at her, "Seems like you had a good relationship with her. What about your dad?"

"Don't know him." she stated, "He walked out when I was just a baby. Didn't want the responsibility of being a dad. So, my mother raised me along with the people of the reservation. Think it's why I'm so strong with them."

"Ah gotcha."

The day slowly turned to evening before them as they talked about everything and anything. It was moments like these Amber treasured, the moments she loved with Chenoa and her mother.

"Better head back sweets; getting dark." he said taking her hand.

She nodded and followed him down the pathway again, watching as the nocturnal life came out to play as a thought popped into her head.

"Hey Alfie?"

Hey what-y?"

"Where are you staying?" She questioned.

"Minot Air Force Base, why?" he asked looking back at her.

"So, you're going to ride up to my place, almost two hours away just to drop me off and ride again for another hour and half, just to jump out of bed in the morning to do the trek again?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, yeah. What if you get in a wreck cause you're tired? I'd feel guilty, like it's because of me you crashed. I know it's kinda out of character of myself and you but would you stay at my place, just for the night so I know you're rested? It's something that been on my mind for a bit."

Alfred just stared at her for the moment, she was wondering if she asked too much. "I'm not saying I'll service you or anything I just-" she was silence with his finger to her mouth.

"I understand why you thought and asked it, just wasn't prepared to have you ask it." he replied. "And I know you won't 'service' me, which in reality I wish you wouldn't use that terminology with me. You are not a prostitute in my eyes, just one hell of a good friend."

That was something she wasn't expecting, shaking her head to rid the sudden shock of his words, she smiled at him. "Alright then. The couch is quite comfy and I have plenty of blankets, but if you'd prefer a bed, then mine is large enough for both of us."

"I'll take the couch, I'll be just fine." he said giving her hand a light squeeze.

Amber smiled and nodded at him, maybe this was a good start to something.

After the ride home and playing rock-paper-scissors to see who'd use the shower first as the other cooked, Amber made up the couch for Alfred as he readied for bed. It wasn't even five minutes as she showed him the spot in her small apartment that he was out cold in sleep. She just smiled at him, planting a small kiss to his forehead and going to bed herself. Her mother's necklace hanging in its usual spot gave her the better thought for sleep and comfort, as the heaviness of her lids finally took her to the deep slumber she waited for.

 _The beat of the fifes and drums filled the air as she stood there watching the men march by. All of this was for their independence, and the new leader was gladly marching them forth along with the young nation. She had seen this before, so many times._

 _"Ma'am?" said a young voice._

 _Sure enough, there stood the young, bright nation before her, "Now what did I tell you to call me?"_

 _"Sorry mama." he smiled._

 _Once more she stood before a crowd, this one sadder, just like her mourning heart. She could feel his sadness as he stood next to her and the young boys beside her. His eyes still bandaged up from the president's death._

 _"I'm sorry mama, I failed you."_

 _The open airstrip was promising as she climbed up on the plane, "Come on now flyboy. Whom else will teach ya, besides me?"_

 _The nation smiled at her, "Only you, that's who." as he settled his cap on his head._

 _The smell of Indian sage filled her being, she knew what that meant. Turning around, Amber found herself face to face once more with the Mother Spirit. Her tanned skin hiding under the skins of the hunt, her dark hair flowing freely among the wind, her headband and feathers adorning her gave way to her strength that flourished behind her dark eyes._

 _The spirit smiled at her, "You take care of my boy, he needs you more than he knows and I know you are perfect for him."_

Amber shot up. That was new, she never had the Mother Spirit speak directly towards her. She always watched her land of the Natives, never one that spoke right to her. Seems like she needed to get to Chenoa quicker than she planned.

Gentle cries caught her attention, there was no one else but her and... throwing the covers off, Amber made her way to Alfred. Sure enough, small tears escaped his closed eyes as gentle, quiet cries left his lips.

"Alfie, it's me. It's alright." Amber said, smoothing his hair.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered in his sleep. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

Couldn't save them, who was them? "Alfie, wake up. It's me, Amber. You're ok. Come on Alfie." she called out finally waking the blonde.

Wide eyed beamed up into her blues, he looked practically frightened and sad all at once, what in god's name was he dreaming about. Before she could utter a word, his arms wrapped around her middle in a vise grip.

"It's ok Alfie, it's ok. It was just a dream, it's all over. You're here with me and safe." she soothed his hair as she spoke gently to him.

She felt him tremble against her, "Alfie, what's wrong, you're shaking like a new fawn?"

"Just a bad dream." was all he muttered against her.

There was no way she was leaving him there, "You're fine now. Come on, get up and go to bed."

"No, no. I'm not intruding on your-"

"Will you be quiet and do as I say?" she said, picking up his blanket, "You're not intruding I swear. I'm inviting you in to sleep better not to-"

"Don't say service, we already went over that."

"Fine, then get to bed."

With a shaky sigh, he got up and went to her small room, laying down on the bed. Throwing the extra blanket over top of hers and tossing him his pillow, she crawled in next to him. Without notice, Alfred grabbed onto her, pulling her close as he nuzzled her chest. He was still shaking, whatever the nightmare was really did a number on him. Rubbing his head once more, Amber hummed the Lakota Lullaby her mother sang to her on dark nights like this to her. Soon after she began, his breathing became steady and his grip looser.

Amber smiled as she continued to hum the gentle lullaby as the feeling of Alfred next to her created a calming sensation to her mind and soul. As sleep slowly took her away, she thought of many more nights with Alfred like this.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning birds of the bright September day sang their song as Amber groggily awoke from her comforting slumber. She didn't want to move from the bed, she knew that much. It was relaxing and cozy, comforting as well as she felt his arms around her. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked down to see Alfred pressed against her, tight as he could be. His sleeping form unmoved from the night like her. Out of habit, she played with his hair, twirling the soft blonde tresses within her finger. Her fingers graced over his head, making sure every piece was touched by her hand. Stroking his bangs from his forehead she sighed at the peaceful moment, only to see two pink lines falling from his hairline.

"What on earth did you do to yourself Alfie?" she whispered to herself.

Looking closer, she realized they were scars, rigged and rough. As if something caught him off guard. Lightly, she reached out to touch the indented spots only to find they were almost cool to the touch. As her fingers traced them, Alfred began to shake and whimper in his sleep.

"Alfie, what wrong?" she said cupping his cheek.

She was replied with a shuddering sigh. A look of worry crossed his peaceful face, his hands gripping her harder. Shaking her head, Amber slowly unhooked herself free of Alfred's grip, giving him her pillow to hold. She watched as he nuzzled the fluffy object and gave a sleepy sigh, he was a strange one but she enjoyed him more than most. Moving to cover him with the blankets, Amber looked down on him to see yet another scar, this one much bigger and darker than the ones on his forehead. Lifting his shirt a tad, she saw the mark on his side. The scar was about the size of her fits, one spot stood out being darker than the rest of it.

"Whatever you got into Alfie, it was bad." she said as she touched the scar.

Alfred began to shake and whimper again as she touched the scar. Was he dreaming of what happened when he gained these? Quickly, Amber pulled her hand back and Alfred settled back into sleep. The scars, that's what was causing those episodes, so what caused the late night one?

With a sigh, Amber covered Alfred up, placing a sweet kiss to his head. She made her way to her kitchen as her mind whirled. She wanted to understand more and know if her thoughts were correct, but to do that she had to visit Chenoa.

The flash of her telephone gave way to messages. "Now who wants me?" Hitting play, she listened as she made up breakfast for him.

"Hey dearie, didn't get you on your cell so I'd try here. We got it! It's all official, we even adopted a little golden retriever to celebrate. You so need to see the place it's gorgeous, plus I have another job so no more pole for me! Call me when you get the chance, love ya!" she heard Honey's chipper voice say.

"Hey Indie, it's Ray. Mind switching with Kitty's days? It's just two and since Honey left us hanging we need an extra. Call me back." her boss's nasally, annoying voice rang through.

"Of course,." she muttered to herself.

"Ms. Mercer, this is Dr. Abram. I need you to call me at your earliest convenience for your test results."

Amber's stomach bottomed on her, that was the last person she expected to call and normally when she called it wasn't with great news. Ever since that strange cough came up, she was worried. She was hoping it was nothing but something within her told her otherwise.

Getting herself out of the worried slump that she was slowing making, Amber flipped on her iPod and hoped to drown out her thoughts. The familiar beat of the 1973 song filled the space as she finished up her mix. Amber smiled at the song, singing along with Cher's lyrics.

"Half-breed, that's all I ever heard. Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word. Half-breed, she's no good they warned. Both sides were against me since the day I was born." she sang, swaying her hips to the beat.

It was one of the few songs that really spoke to her. Being half Lakota Indian and Caucasian, it was a road of ridicule and nastiness everywhere she went. Like Cher's song, she couldn't run away from what or who she was and slowly learned to accept it. As the song began its second chorus, it abruptly went silent. Amber turned around to see what was wrong with her speakers only to find Alfred pausing the song.

"Oh, morning Alfie, didn't mean to wake you." she said laying the meal on the plates, "Was trying to be as quiet as possible."

"You didn't wake me." he said sitting at her table.

"Headache?" she asked, placing the plate in front of him.

"Huh?"

Amber nodded towards the speakers, "Turning it off. Too much on you?"

"No, no. It's a good song. Love the artist, just..." he droned off.

"Just?"

"The song."

"What about it?"

Alfred wouldn't look at her, just staring down at his hands. She was puzzled by him, what would make him turn it...it came to her, "You don't like the fact of the title of it, do you?"

His stunning blues looked up into hers, "Alfie, it's a song. It's one that speaks a lot to me. I'm not degrading myself because of it. It gave me a lot of courage to accept what my heritage is and deal with the ridicule that came with it."

"That's what bothers me." he spoke up, "That you deal with that asinine bullshit. I don't like the fact you call yourself that. Half-breed. You're still human; not some mix of things."

"I know that."

"I know you do, it just bugs me. That and the fact you say service around me. I know it's your job and the girls and your boss jump your case with me but god I hate that term for you. I don't even like saying it. You're not a prostitute nor a mix breed of anything in my eyes. You're a beautiful woman that does so much that's just been on the wrong tracks."

Amber's heart sunk at his words, "Sadly it doesn't matter where you go Alfie, it's everywhere for every background."

"Don't remind me."

"Are you ok?"

His attitude was negative, worse than she's ever seen it, even with the guys that cat call or throw slurs at her. His eyes went back to his hands, something was on his mind. Amber moved up to him, pulling him to her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his head rested on her chest.

"What's wrong Alfie?" she asked petting his hair.

"Nightmares. That's all." he said, sighing against her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You do know you can tell me anything? I'll always be here." She said to him.

Once more, those blues looked back at her, "You mean it?"

It was as if he turned into a child at that second. Afraid that the truth really wasn't real, so many promises broken to him that he barely believed anymore.

"I promise Alfie." she said.

The drive to Fort Totten was its usual beautiful scenery. She didn't want to see Alfred leave but his duty called him, and telling Ray to kiss her ass was pleasant as well. Now it was time with Chenoa and to truly see if her thoughts were really what she thought they were as the old buildings came to view. She smiled to herself remembering all the things she did with the other children there and the times with her mother and Chenoa. How she wished she could go back and start over again.

Seeing the old home, she pulled into its makeshift driveway, watching as all the charms and herbs hung outside the home. She hadn't changed much since Amber last saw her. She knew the old woman wouldn't be inside, never was on beautiful days like this. Walking around the home she found her in the backyard, humming to herself as a small fire burned.

"You're late." the old woman chimed out.

"Only by ten minutes Chenoa." Amber said, walking up to her.

"You sound just like your mother there." Chenoa said, rising to her feet.

"I try my best." she smiled.

"You look well Amber. Eat?" Chenoa asked, heading into the house, Amber following.

"Yes. Had a big meal of burgers beforehand."

"Not those fast food places that say it's food but it's a mystery to man?" she questioned her.

"No." Amber giggled, "No, Alfie made them."

"Alfie?"

Ah yeah, Amber forgot to tell her about Alfred, "I uh, met someone."

The old woman's eyes bored into her, she could feel her reading everything that sat on Amber's sleeve and deeper. Amber slowly awaited the assault of questions, yet she was silent. Her look was one of wait and wonder.

"Ok, ok. He wasn't a typical john from the club. He came in, not wanting anything from anyone and when he saw me all he wanted was a date. I gave him one and after that, we've had them for almost three weeks now. He's a really good guy I swear." Amber explained.

"You are leaving detail out."

Damn that woman was good, "I don't know fully but..."

"But?"

"I think its him. From my dreams. It's one reason I wanted to come and talk to you first. I wanted to be sure."

With a low hum, she saw Chenoa nod and ponder on what she had told her, "The Mother Spirit visit you?"

"Oh, yea she did." Amber said, remembering last night, "I had a dream where it was the women like usual. But when Mother Spirit was there, she spoke to me. To take care of her boy, that he needs me."

Chenoa eyed her, listening to her statements. Amber twiddled her fingers together, she was nervous of her own mind and hoping that it was all real. To be honest with herself, she was growing to like Alfred more and more every day. Almost to the point she could even say she-

"Why are you even asking me?" Chenoa interrupted her thoughts.

Her brashness took Amber off guard, "What?"

"The answer. You see the nation within your dreams and then one night he comes into your club, and instead of sex he wants your company. Then as the Mother Spirit visits you in your dreams, she tells you to take care of her boy." Chenoa stated, "And you come here asking for answers when they are staring right at you."

Amber's heart leapt with joy. Her thoughts had to be correct now, now to figure out about the women in the dreams.

"I also think the women that are in those dreams are more than what you think." Chenoa continued, "I think they are you and if I were you I'd write every detail of them and figure out which woman is who and why they are so strong to him."

"You think the women are in me and they are me?"

"Yes. Spirits have a way to come to the living souls and be one with them. With this I think they are wanting him to smile more, to be happy with someone that will be there for him as he was there for them."

"But I'm not eternal Chenoa. I kinda wish."

"What do you mean?"

Oops, that was a little much to let slip, "It's nothing."

"What did doctors say?" the woman pressed.

With a heavy sigh, Amber looked at the woman, wanting to give her some sort of hope within the news but she herself knew that was a lie, "It's gotten bigger and they think it's spreading."

"Alfred, are you sure of that?" Mattie asked him.

"Of course, I am dude. She's perfect." Alfred said to his brother over the phone. "There's no one like her."

"You said the same thing about Amelia and Jane when you had them."

"Hey now." Alfred chided, "Amelia and Jane were the greatest women of those eras, we'll besides some others."

"Made yourself sound like a common whore."

"Oh, shut up."

Sadly, he wasn't fully wrong in that case. Alfred had the habit of fooling around with a lot of women in his past, might be the little bit of Francis's teachings to thank there, but Matthew wasn't too far in that case either.

"So, you really believe she'll be D.C.?" Mattie asked.

"More than ever. I just feel it." he replied.

"How will the others take it?"

"Who cares is the real question. Francis has Brie and if my hunch is correct Ivan has that British chick that Arthur knows. I just have a feeling that all of us are getting our capital, slowly but surely."

"Well, in that case I hope it works for you."

"You don't want to think of future Mrs. Ottawa?" Alfred laughed.

"If she's out there, she'll show up unexpectedly like for all of you." he replied, "Hope she enjoys hockey and pancakes as much as me."

"Only you dude."

"Ok, what does Amber like that you like?"

"Dude, she digs my cooking, and damn she's good too. Loves the outdoors, enjoys sports, hoping one day she'll even ride a horse like I did in the good old days."

"And get bucked off?" Mattie chuckled.

"Hey now, Gilbert slapped it on the ass and it freaked out because of it." Alfred reminded, "Anyways, yeah she likes the same stuff too."

Matthew was quiet for a moment, "What tribe?"

Crap, Alfred forgot he told him she was part Native American. Like Alfred, Matthew felt just as guilty for letting the people become sparse, "Lakota."

"Know what reservation?"

"No, not yet. I'm thinking near Spirit Lake or Turtle Mountain. What's got you asking?" Alfred said.

Alfred heard the man sigh, "Do you miss her?"

He didn't have to ask who, he always knew. When the people drove the Natives away, slaughtering them and more, the Mother Spirit as the natives called her slowly faded away. But to Matthew and Alfred, she was the only mother they really had.

"I miss her every damn day."


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting droned on as the generals were talking with the new recruits, and there was Alfred stuck in the middle of it all. He drummed his pen against his boot, hoping time would move faster. All he could think about was her. She was like an addiction that he couldn't let go. To just curl up on her couch, watching old westerns and more, throwing popcorn at each other, yeah, he wanted that more than ever right now. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out to check the time, just to have it laugh back at him.

"God how much longer?" he thought to himself as he stared at the screen.

He smiled at the background, he had grabbed a picture of Amber as she stared off into the open space at Devils Lake, her face lost in the world that was around her, in awe as she watched from their point. Her long ebony tresses blowing in the wind and the feather dancing within it, her eyes glittering like a new diamond, the smile upon her was enough to end war in his mind. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He just wished he could call her his. Flipping to his messages, he thought of how to end his boredom.

"Hey there dudette." he texted her. "I'm bored."

"Hi Bored, I'm Amber." she replied with a smile.

"Did you just dad joke me?"

"Maybe. Aren't you in military meetings?"

"Touché. But I'm bored, it's so boring here. Make it stop."

"No, you have to be a good boy and stay for the meetings, just like I have to dance in the next couple of minutes."

Alfred grimaced at the thought of those worthless dogs watching her on that pole, wanting to touch her and...no he wouldn't go that far.

"Hey now I'm always a good boy. The hero always is good."

"I know that and a good hero at that."

She really knew how to make him feel like a million bucks. Where has she been for him?

"Hey Alfie, quick question?" she sent him.

"Shoot."

"Do you have siblings? Just curious about something."

"Uh, yea a brother, what's up?"

"Cool, ok then. Not only would I like to meet him but I was wondering if you both would come to the Powwow coming up. Like a family thing sorta. Chenoa is going to be there and I thought why not for you to have family come as well."

Powwow? Alfred's stomach flipped a bit, the thought of facing all those people and what he let happen nearly made him sick. Not that he wouldn't go with her, it just made him feel uneasy knowing the past. He could still see it all, taste the blood, feel the fear and hear the hooves and gunshots and screams in the air.

"You can say no if you don't want to Alfie, I won't be upset."

He didn't realize how long he zoned out at her text. "No, no. I'd have to call him and ask but he's almost as busy as me."

"What's his number, I'll ask."

"I don't know, Mattie's not always open to people."

"Alfie."

"Ok, fine. Here." he replied sending Matthew's number to her.

"Thanks. Now get to work."

He shook his head, she was one of a kind. the Powwow rolled in his mind again, he hadn't seen the Native Americans in a while. His guilt kinda controlled him there. He did miss a lot of the dances and songs from them, how they believed and more. Matthew was in the same line as him with the guilt. He pretty much figured the man would say no.

"Hey Alfred, you going then?" his phone lit up with Matthew's message.

"Huh?"

"To the Powwow. Amber asked if I would come along and meet her and just have a little fun. I see nothing wrong with it. So, are you going?"

The man agreed to go? Ok that wasn't what he was expecting. "Oh yea. I was seeing what you would do first."

"Really?"

"Yea. You seemed shocked."

"Um, she's your girlfriend. I'm amazed you didn't say yes on the spot."

Girlfriend? Did Amber say that to him or was Mattie assuming that? "I was just wondering."

"Are you nervous to go?"

Damn that man and reading him. "Aren't you?"

"Not fully. I mean I am a little but there is still a part of me that wants to see it."

"You're not afraid of what they'll think?"

"Alfred. That was years ago, yea I feel bad too but time heals everything. You know that, or have you not made amends with everyone yet?"

Ouch, that stung. "Yes, I've done everything to make amends."

"Then there won't be any issues."

Moments like that Matthew reminds him of Arthur, he knew he wasn't wrong but there was that little piece of Alfred that truly believed that the Native Americans would hate him for letting the people die out.

"Alright then. I'll see you later this week then."

"Great. See you then."

Alfred stared at the screen a little longer as his mind whirled with past and present. How was he going to pull that off? He was going to be a ball of emotions there, he knew it. But for Amber he'd do anything.

"Hey Alfie, back quick with another question before my next dance."

"Okie dokie, shoot."

"How well are you with riding horses?"

Well that took him off his pins, "Pretty good, why?"

"Plans. Thanks babe." she replied with that damn kissy emoji.

She was up to something and he was slightly worried with what turned in that head of hers.

"I can't believe you got to rent horses for the day sweetie." Amber said to Honey.

"I know, I'm just awesome like that." the chipper green-eyed blonde said, letting her hair down.

"Kids are enjoying it."

"And so's your boyfriend."

They both laughed as they watched Alfred roll around in the dirt with Honey's three kids, pretending to be a robber and they, the sheriffs, to save the day.

"You'll never take me alive." Alfred shouted at them as they crawled over him, "You'll have to hog tie me first."

The children squealed in excitement as he struggled against them, making Amber and Honey laugh harder at what the children were achieving, "Oh wait, you are hog tying me. Hey now, no fair."

Amber smiled at the scene, she was glad he came along for this. She knew the Powwow was bothering him, thanks to Matthew. Her plan was to have him relax a bit beforehand and have the two boys meet the tribe leaders and get their own words to them. Plus, she wanted to let Alfred know that she knew more of him than he thought.

"Alright guys let him go, you've tortured him enough." Honey called.

A set of giggles were made and Alfred was free from their tie-up, of course for him it was game on as he scooped them up and twirled them around.

"You make them sick, it's all on you Alfie." Amber said to him.

"They aren't going to want to go home now because of him." Honey stated, "And you two can stay longer and ride for a bit more if you'd like."

"No, we won't impose on your offering today. It was great with the small trail we had."

"Nah, I insist. It's how Billy and I got stronger. Nothing like riding with your man."

She chuckled at Honey's explanation, and a ride with just her and Alfred did sound good.

"I know that face, I'll tell the ranchers that you'll be here for just a little longer." Honey said gathering her stuff.

"You're the best."

"I know." she smiled at Amber, "Come on kids. It's time to go."

The collective moans and whines from the children and Alfred echoed the barn; the oldest ones clinging to his legs while he gave the youngest a piggy back ride, "Just five more minutes?"

"Maybe another day, we have to finish up the house and do homework." she stated.

"Oh, well not arguing with mom there. Chores and homework are quite important guys." he said peeling them off him, "I promise we'll have another day to play like we did."

"Promise Mr. Jones?"

"I promise." he smiled at them.

The kids grabbed their stuff and headed for the car as Amber and Alfred gave one last hug to Honey. With a final wave, they watched as the happy family drove off.

"Well, that was fun." Alfred said, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

"It was." she agreed, "She told the ranchers that we would stay a little longer and ride a bit more if we'd like."

"Really? Man, she's almost as cool as you." he smiled.

"That she is. Same ones?"

"Of course,." he said heading in for the two quarter horses.

As he called the majestic beings out and saddled them up Amber couldn't help but watch him in awe. There was something about him in that blue plaid shirt open in the breeze, his white tee hiding the rest of his body, those jeans hugging his ass and legs just right as his boots kicked up dust moving around the horses that set him different from normal, she could also hear the clink of the dog tags around his neck as he finished everything up. He was, well, dreamy looking.

"Alright, ready to go Amber?" he asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"Yea, all set cowboy." she said jumping up on the chestnut one.

"Alright then, let's go." he guided his buckskin to the trial.

She smiled at him as they made their way down the wooded path. The autumn leaves slowly gaining their new colors, painting the woods a beautiful array of colors. The sight itself was gorgeous to her, never being out to the gorge before. So many new sights to take in as the rolling hills led to new heights of mountains and more. It was hard to believe that there was twelve miles of trail within the place, it seemed to go on forever, into the wild unknown that mankind never knew existed. Amber could truly live out here.

"Gonna make it there?" she heard, snapping her thoughts away.

Amber shook her head, realizing Alfred was talking to her, "Sorry I zoned out.

"I can tell." he laughed. "I asked what I needed to bring to the Powwow?"

"Oh, just you and your brother that's all."

"You sure."

"Yes Alfie, positive."

He smiled that bright smile at her, his eyes she swore could hold stars within them with how much they sparkled. "Lost in thought again."

"Dammit, quit distracting me." she said laughing.

"Why, can't ogle at me if I do?"

Was she that obvious? "Not like I don't catch your eyes on me, big bad wolf."

"I haven't blown down your house."

"But you nearly blow away the guys at the club."

Alfred groaned, "They don't stare like I do. They look at you like meat."

"So, you admit to staring at me." she wanted to change the subject before he hit that negative mood again.

"Ok, ok. Yes, I have, what can I say? You're a beautiful woman."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, beautiful wasn't a term she heard like that. Mostly it was just the guys at the club saying shit like that to impress her but deep down she knew it wasn't real; his words on the other hand.

"Awe, I got you blushing." he said, caressing his finger across her cheek.

"Stop it Alfie." she giggled.

"I'll be honest."

"Uh-huh?"

"I got flustered and crap when Brie called me that but when you do it, it feels really good."

"What, calling you Alfie?"

"Yea. Wasn't a huge fan of it. I know Brie did it to get a rise but with you, it's almost soothing. I really love hearing you say it."

"Well at least I can do something good for you."

"Oh, hey now," he said moving the horse in front of hers, "You do a lot more than that to be good Amber. Don't ever think otherwise."

All she could do was nod. Truthfully, she felt like she did nothing to warrant being a good person. Being a stripper and servicing men on the side for extra cash made her a sinner, nothing more nothing less in her eyes. But as she thought more, he wasn't totally wrong. She did place a good majority of the money in the reservation and events that go on. To the kids that need it most and the elders that had just as little. Maybe she was a little good after all.

"We better get back, it's getting late. Wanna race?" he said to her.

"Can you handle that horse that well?" she said, readying hers.

"You bet." he shouted and took off.

"Hey, cheat, you had a head start!" she shouted back, following close behind.

The trees and brush whizzed by them as they full on sprinted the horses down the path. Amber could feel the adrenaline and freedom pump within her heart and soul, she felt like she was flying as the horse caught up to Alfred's. She wanted to beat him for a change, to see his reaction when she made it before him. She watched Alfred guide the horse along the way, although staring at his ass would be bad either. A quick show never hurt anyone.

Finally, they broke through the trail and saw the barn up ahead, Alfred cheered as he got closer, knowing he won. She laughed at his childishness, he was so young at heart, free spirited as well, it made her like him even more.

"Haha, I bet ya Amber. How about them apples-WHOA!" Alfred yelled as the horse spooked and threw Alfred off.

"Alfred!" Amber yelled, jumping off hers and making her way to him. "Alfred, my god are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

He laid on the ground, flat on his back grimacing as he attempted to sit up, "No Alfie you need to lay down, you could have broken something."

"Nah, heroes never get hurt. Besides, he just knocked the wind out of me that's all. Look I can wiggle my toes and move all my fingers. I'm fine." he said sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive dudette."

"Alright but I'm driving. Glad we took my car now." she said hauling him to his feet.

So much for a good ride together.

"Hey, I'm fine. Will you quit worrying over me?" he demanded as she tried to lift his blood-stained shirt.

"I complain because I care and like you, now shut up and off with it Alfie, you're bleeding." she said giving it one more tug.

"I'm a boy and doctors say boys get hurt all the time."

"Alfred!" she yelled, "This is serious. Why won't you let me take off your shirt and fix you up. Doesn't make you any less of a man you know?"

"I know that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm kinda fat and well there's marks and..." he trailed off.

Fat? Was he kidding, did he not see Kitty at all? That woman was quite big, but him?

"Alfie, you are not fat. This," she said grabbing his forearm, "is all muscle. Lean, strong muscle. And are you afraid to take off your shirt because of the scar on your side?"

Alfred's eyes went wide at her, shock and worry filled those blues, "Alfie."

"How did you know-Mattie." he asked.

"No, not your brother. Remember the night you stayed her? Well that morning I went to cover you with a blanket and your shirt was up a little and I happened to see it. It's a scar, it tells a story. Whenever you are ready you can tell me that story." she explained.

He just stared at her, she knew he would. With a sigh, he removed his shirt, his bare chest and back now to her. The long cut he received from the fall stood out on his back. As fast as she could, she cleaned the wound and dressed it as best as she could, trying her best not to hurt him and keeping her eyes on that one spot.

"There, all done."

"Ok." he said grabbing his shirt. "Thanks."

She watched as he made his way to her small window, attempting to put his shirt on. He seemed deep in his mind, trying to figure out what to do with himself. Slowly, Amber got up and walked up to him.

"Alfie, what's wrong?"

She was answered with silence as he stared out the window, his shirts over his shoulders, "Is it because of your scars?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "It was an attack. We weren't prepared and it was the result of it."

Amber hugged him from behind, the feel of the solid muscle that was his back was comforting and she knew he felt the same with her against him, he relaxed under her touch, holding her in place.

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"It is what it is, its war."

Amber thought on how to approach him, only one way to find out, "What war was it?"

He stiffened, "Afghanistan."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Is that why the scar looks like Oahu?"

He flipped around so fast she barely caught herself from falling, his eyes widened at her, fear and worry written on his face as confusion overlapped it. His hands gripped her forearms in a vice grip, she tried to wriggle free from him, to explain what she knew.

"How?" he asked, the tone growing to a demand.

"Would you believe me if I told you Mother Spirit has shown me you since I was a little girl. And the moment I saw you outside the club I knew she sent you to me. And she also came to me the other night telling me to take care of you." she said.

Those sparkling blues stared down at her, letting her words sink, "Alfie. Alfie it's ok."

He let go of her, letting his back hit the wall, sliding down as his knees folded to press against his chest, "Alfie, it's ok. I swear, it is."

"So, you knew? This whole time you knew who I was." he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Alfred. Do you think that I will look at you any different all because you're a nation?" Amber said kneeling in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

"How can you look at me?"

"What do you mean? I look at you because I love you."

Amber gasped, did she seriously say what she did? Alfred's face wasn't far from hers, the same shock and awe. The more as she sat there and thought of it, she was right. She did love Alfred. She had since those dreams started with him when she was younger, the more she saw him grow in them the more she grew to love him.

"You love me?" the childlike tone in his question made her heart quiver.

"Of course, I do Alfred. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I killed them. I let them be killed." he said looking at the ground.

"Killed who?" she asked.

"The Native Americans. I let them be killed, nearly wiped out. I might as well as put the bullet to their heads." the tears fell silently from his eyes.

He really believed that he killed them all. She knew it wasn't him, government had a way with words and he was just the poor soul trapped in the middle of it. Without hesitation Amber pushed his knees aside, settling her body between them and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. She rocked him, petting his hair and doing whatever she could to comfort him.

"Alfie, you never did that. The government did that, not you. You were just the casualty of rich men." she said.

She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer as his tears flowed, "How can you still love me though?"

Amber smiled, "Simple, like this."

She cupped his cheeks and made him face her, once he was finally looking at her, she placed her lips upon his. The kiss was tender yet short, but she put her heart and soul into it. Wanted him to feel what she felt. Pulling away, she saw him lost in his mind, eyes half lidded, tears slowly falling still. Before she knew it, he pulled her back against him, his lips molding to hers, this time with deep passion and yearning. She was entrapped with it, her mind whirled on every level possible; she could barely remember her name, let alone how to breath but she wouldn't stop this moment for anything. It was just him and her, two people together, and that's all that mattered at that moment.

Pulling away, Amber was breathless. She held onto the man with all she could, praying he wouldn't let go either.

"Amber?"

"Hmm?"

"You promise to stay with me, no matter what?"

Amber smiled, "Of course Alfie, I'll always be here."


	5. Chapter 5

Amber sighed as she heard Alfred mumbling and moaning about going to the Powwow. She ignored him now, she knew he was nervous about going, she didn't blame him after his past, but he was still a pain in the ass. For the last couple days, she had sat with Alfred after work and listened to his past, knowing everything that she could. From Mother Spirit to Arthur and Francis, to Davie and George and Lincoln; he had so much to tell her and Amber sat and listened to every word he gave her.

"Is he still going on about it?" a gentle voice said to her.

Turning around, Amber saw Matthew standing by the door, "Of course."

Matthew shook his head, walking over to her bedroom door, "Alfred, come on it's almost time to go."

"I'm almost ready dude, chill." he shouted back.

Amber laughed at the two brothers. It was hard to believe that they weren't twins; they acted the same in some ways and spoke alike but when it came to looks it was almost as if their reflection came out of the mirror, only difference was Matthews hair was a smidge longer and his eyes a funny violet.

Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch and waited for the two men to be ready as she pulled out her phone. She was hoping she was doing the right thing for them, to ease the past and to have them both see the truth within the people. Sending Chenoa a quick message, she hoped all went well. Within seconds the woman replied her answer and Amber smiled. Now she was fully ready.

A set of sharp knocks broke her thoughts as Matthew tried the door again, finally it swung open.

"See look, I'm ready." Alfred chided Matthew.

"You almost took as long as Francis." Matthew laughed.

Amber stood up and walked to the two of them, "Alright boys, we all set?"

"Yes." they both replied, she could hear the worry and sadness that laced that reply.

"Ok then, let's head out, and no dragging our feet."

"But Amber, we have plenty of time to make it. About, what an hour, hour and a half, to make it with no issues." Alfred pointed out.

Shit, he would remember that tidbit. "I need to be there early because I'm in it and Chenoa has my dress and all. Need to make sure it's all set and ok."

"Oh." they both let out.

Quick save and they bought it, which was even better for her. "Alright let's go."

After the drive and listening to Alfred whine and Mattie tell him to shush over thirty times, Amber was never happier to see the grounds. She saw Chenoa standing outside the main building, waiting with the bags and the rest of her plan.

"Ok you two, I want you to both behave and stay out of trouble. That strictly goes to you Alfie."

"Hey, I'm a good boy."

"Who got thrown out of the club?"

"The dude was attempting to touch you and the bouncer wasn't doing shit." Alfred defended himself.

Amber giggled, "True but still. Behave."

Making her way to Chenoa, she smiled, thinking of how the Powwow would go today, hoping the boys enjoyed themselves as well. Looking back, she saw the two deep in conversation, slight concern written on them both. It seemed more like a business or military issue than the Powwow.

"Amber." Chenoa called her.

Hurrying over, Amber hugged the woman, "Hau Chenoa. Toníktuha he?"

"Wašté." she replied. "Are they the boys?"

"Yes. They are both a little nervous about this but Alfie's the worst." she said, watching as the two men glance around the area, seeing the tribes come in.

"I can see. Everything is set, when you are ready." she said, "Amber, I have something for you."

Amber turned to look at her, the woman had that peaceful smile and happiness upon her face as she pulled out a small leather pouch. "One day I was approached by an old woman, a wise woman that knew of time. She told me that a young woman would grace my life like no other and when she did, I was to give her this."

She watched as a small, gold and silver band fell from the pouch. She could barely contain herself in its beauty, it was dazzling! The gold and silver wove around the band as it made petals and small flowers to hold the gem, and the stone within its grasp was a beautiful aquamarine, glittering in the slow rising sun.

"Oh, my god, Chenoa it's beautiful, thank you!" she said, taking the band in her hand.

It oddly seemed heavy for as small as it was, it must've been real. "It holds many memories my dear. Treasure it, and live its history."

"Live its history?" Amber questioned but saw she was alone.

She was nowhere in sight, it wasn't odd for her to disappear like that but during a time like this? Shaking her head, Amber looked at the ring once more, she prayed it'd fit as she went to put it on her finger. To her surprise, it slid on with ease. The sparkling stone caught her eye, between her mother's necklace and her feather, she was treasuring this as much as possible.

A rush of voices and feelings overwhelmed Amber as the ring grew heavy again. Her head spun with the onslaught, it was almost deafening to her as they continued. She wanted to take the ring off but forces within her demanded no such action. Her vision blurred momentarily, she rubbed her eyes hoping to eliminate the sudden blindness only for her vision to clear and show her a whole different place.

"What the hell?" she said, slowly walking forward.

Fifes and drums filled the air as commands joined them, she knew this, had seen this before. Sure enough as she turned the corner was the parade of men marching down the street and in lead was the first president. Washington rode on his horse, his head high as the people cheered him on along with all the soldiers. Not far from there, stood Martha, his wife. Her smile beamed bright as it always did. She wanted to talk to her, to know more of what was going on but the moment she was next to her, Alfred walked up.

"How many time have I told you Alfred?" she smiled at him.

"Sorry mama, I try and do that behind closed doors." he replied.

He was so young there; his face softer, his stature a bit shorter but only by a hair; the uniform clean and pressed on him made him look like a teen in men's clothing. But in all, he was handsome.

"Alfred dear, I have something for you. Well both George and I."

"What is it?"

Martha opened his hand and placed a ring within it, her ring, "Wherever this ring goes, it goes with the strength and spirit of this new nation. For they will be like you. They will either love you like a son or love you like a husband." she explained, "Now you go on and be safe out there."

Alfred looked down at the ring and smiled, "Don't worry mama, the right woman of mine will get this and I'll be safe."

The scene changed, now she saw the vast, untamed lands as two men readied themselves.

"You are the Spirit of this land, do not let these men fool you with anything. I will help as much as I can."

Turning to see the source, Amber watched as a Native American woman spoke to Alfred, she knew automatically whom she was, there was no doubt in her mind that it was Sacagawea.

"I'm just afraid for you, that's all."

"There is nothing to fear of this, young nation. I fear the ones growing behind you, not with what's in front." she said kissing his head. "Now, protect my people."

Amber's heart dropped, now she had a full idea of why he was so hesitant of coming. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears that formed, only to open them in the dead of night. Dim lanterns lit the way as people moved quietly and quickly away from their spot. She could see Alfred once more, lagging as he spoke with someone.

"My boy, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, by now I have so many I call mama, I sound like I was passed around an orphanage."

"That's because the women you have dealt with are trying to make you stronger for futures to hold. Just like for those children in front of us, their chains are no more because of you. Because of you and the president that we have and the men trying to help us, we can cross into Pennsylvania free people, and that Alfred is the most amazing thing God could ever do for us."

"The Underground Railroad." Amber whispered as she saw the now free slaves gaining their freedom, "Harriet."

The world blurred and cleared again only to be presented with pouring rain. The woman next to her wore all black, as did the boys to her side. In fact, everyone around her was in black, there was no happiness like the last vision. Melancholy and anger filled the air, questions of why mixed it together.

"I'm sorry." she heard Alfred whisper.

Looking beside the woman, she saw Alfred, his union uniform getting soaked in the rain. He looked to be an absolute mess, but if Amber thought right, this was the Civil War and his people were tearing him apart little by little and this was the funeral of President Lincoln.

"What Alfred?" the woman asked, her own tears upon her cheeks.

"Mary Todd." Amber said to herself.

"I'm sorry I failed you mama. I couldn't protect him. I can't see, I'm so lost without him." Alfred cried.

"Alfred, you are never lost, you are guiding your people to where they need to be, just like he would want." Mary cupped his cheek as she placed something in his hand, "Here Alfred. I know you meant good with the gesture for the boys and their future wives, but it's yours. Martha Washington gave this to you. You keep it."

"Mama don't you understand," he cried to her, "I don't want to love again. No mother or lover. Every time I do they leave me."

Darkness clouded Amber, she felt herself spin rapidly as if she was flying through time. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Alfred and a young woman sitting on a rocky base.

"Come on Jane, you don't have to do any of that. I know you mean good with the war and all, but please. Not you too." he said to her.

"It's for the best Alfred." she said readying her rifle, "I know you are close with the people but there are bad tribes out there and Billy and I are gonna end this. I'm sorry."

It came to her whom the woman was as she watched her place the ring in his hand. "You wanna girl like me, look hard. She's out there Alfred, and more to come for your case."

"Calamity." he said but the woman was on her horse and gone, heading west to fight for the nation. "Please don't hurt them."

A loud thunderous crack made Amber duck, closing her eyes to the sudden sound. Opening them once more she found herself in a small room. The young woman sat at the vanity, brushing her long hair out. Amber could see the ring upon her finger, the woman herself would glance at it as well.

"Liking that gift?" she heard Alfred say.

His appearance slowly was becoming the way she knew him, sharper, more defined. He now sported western wear as he brushed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why of course Alfred." she said looking at it once more, "It's divine."

"For you it is." he said kissing her shoulder. "When's your next big show coming?"

"Quite soon, I'm thinking later this coming month. How about Susan's movement you been telling me about? Come now what's your mama next move?"

"As of now, she's got a foundation set up and if everything keeps going the way it is, you, my dear Annie, will have the rights of a man to vote and more."

Annie Oakley squealed in delight as she hugged him, but something seemed over to Amber's eyes, "Alfred?"

"Yea?"

"You're a nation, right?"

"Yes?"

"You'll live forever, right?"

Alfred gave a small sigh, "Yea."

"I think you know what I'm heading for."

"I do but I don't wanna think it. I just want to love you until then."

Annie smiled, "Alright. And I'll be there till the very end."

Once again, the world blurred, only to clear at an airbase. She knew this place, seen Alfred laugh here, and love her as well within the hangers.

"Alfred F. Jones, you better come back with my stuff." she heard a woman yell.

Turning around she saw Alfred dart past her and into the plane that waited for its pilot. And that pilot came, the young Amelia stormed over to him, smile plastered on her face as she made her way to him.

"Gotta catch me first." he shouted back.

"Oh, I'll getcha alright."

"How's that then?"

"No flying or late night kisses for you."

"Hey now, that's just down right sinful." he said coming off the plane.

"Now Jonesy." she said holding out her hand, the ring glittering in the setting sun.

Alfred smile and places her cap and bag in her hand, "Thank you." she said, giving him a deep kiss.

The smell of sage filled her as the world changed to the open fields of the Native American tribes, there in the middle was Mother Spirit. Sitting and smiling at things unseen, or as Amber thought. Two small giggles caught her attention, as she looked she found two small blonde boys chasing butterflies and catching frogs within the stream. She knew them, it was Alfred and Matthew, before they became the nation they are now. She teared up at the sight, how innocent they were, unknowing of the hell and heartache they would both go through.

"You love him?"

Amber looked over to Mother Spirit, "Yes. More than anything."

She smiled at her, "Thank you, Washington D. C."

Amber gasped as she found herself back at the Powwow. Everything was unchanged, it was all the same. Glancing down at her hand, she admired the ring on her finger, knowing its painful history. She knew at that moment she had to change it all, to make every hurt right and to change everything he knew. It was her turn to shine.

"Dude, I'm so nervous about this." Alfred said, leaning against the truck.

"I can tell." Matthew replied.

"How are you so level headed?"

"No clue really."

"Boys?" Amber called to them.

Alfred looked over just to have his jaw drop in awe. The red shirt and long dress that covered her body, the white bag and garments that adorned the Lakota tribe dress stuck her out of all the roses in the bush. She was breathtaking.

"Wow, you weren't kidding?" Matthew said first.

"Yea." Alfred added.

"Come on guys, it's not that much." she said, "Besides, I want you to come with me first."

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

Not arguing the two of them followed her into the small building, trying to figure out what she was up to. They quickly gained up to her, watching as she lead them down the corridor, only to stop by the final door. She opened it and gestured the two inside. Sharing a glance at each other, they followed her hand only to be met with each tribe within.

Alfred's heart races out of control, there was no way. He felt Matthew grab his hand and hold it tight as they both tried to figure out what was going on. Alfred looked back at Amber but all she gave him was a smile and nodded to the chiefs.

"Boys." one said, standing up to them. "Why are you afraid?"

They both looked at each other, Alfred wasn't sure how to answer and he knew Matthew was clueless as well.

"Well, you see..." Matthew trailed off.

"It's a bit of history for us." Alfred mumbled out quickly, trying to cover their tracks.

"Do you blame yourselves?" he asked.

"What?" they asked.

"Young nations." a woman stood up, making her way to the man, "We know who you are and what you feel."

Nations? They knew. Alfred wanted to bolt out of the room, practically wanted to vomit right there as well. They knew what they had done to their people and now they were after revenge.

"We do not blame you." the two of them said together.

Of course, there was the blame and... wait what? They didn't blame them? Why not? They were just as guilty as the leaders of the time, the citizens too. How could they say they weren't to blame?

"Listen to us, young ones." the man started, "You are the nations that we held dear to us. We could feel you grow and prosper into the proper men you are now. You both are yet still young yet know so much."

The woman nodded, "With that we do not find you at fault for the actions against us. That was the power of the rich and powerful. They bent you to the point you couldn't do anything. We could feel your sorrow when Mother Spirit became so light. We felt it with you. We do not hate you or find you to blame. You are our nations, and that will never change from us."

The entire room was filled with agreements and nods as every chief and leader agreed with what the two before them said. Alfred knees felt weak, he wasn't alone as he felt Matthew slide down to the ground. He, himself, joined him as he felt Amber's arms wrap around them both.

"It's ok you two. It's ok." she whispered to them, "Mother Spirit is proud of you both, more than you can ever imagine."

He couldn't stop, the tears fell as he leaned against Amber. He was a mix of emotions, relief of the Natives beliefs, sadness for the people, happiness for the forgiveness. As much as he loved Amber, the thought of holding Mother was even stronger. He felt Matthews hand tighten on his, looking over he saw his brother the same as him.

"They don't blame us Alfred." his voice broke under the tears.

"Yea Mattie. They don't."

Alfred stood there and watched as the Powwow started, each tribe doing their chants and dances, the strengths and power within each one he could feel. The people he missed so was flowing through him once more.

A pair of arms slid around his neck, "Glad you came now?"

He smiled as he held Amber's one hand, "Yea. I'm glad."

"Good."

He laced his fingers with hers, feeling a band around her finger. Looking at her hand, he saw a ring...no it couldn't be, he threw that sucker in the Pacific after Pearl Harbor. "Amber?"

"Oh, Chenoa gave it to me. Had a woman give it to her and told her to give it to a special girl when it was time. So, it was time." she smiled, looking at the ring, "Also got a history lesson with it as well."

"History, you mean?"

"Yea. Those dreams and visions I spoke of, they were past. And not just any past." she giggled, "During that moment, take a guess what Mother Spirit called me?"

Was it possible? He thought maybe but wasn't one hundred percent if it was true but if she told Amber, then it had to be. "D.C.?"

She gave him that smiled he loved so much and made his heart soar over the damn moon. He was like Francis now, he was gaining a capital, his capital. He pulled her into a tight hug, "About damn time."

"Miss Amber! Miss Amber!" someone called her.

Looking up, a set of kids grabbed Amber's shirt, jumping up and down in excitement, "Come with us please, join us?"

Alfred smiled at the kids and gave Amber a quick kiss, "Go on. I want to see you be you."

Without hesitation, she took off with the children and joined them in dance. He watched as she let herself go, being the woman she was meant to be.

"I'm proud of you both." a whisper filled the air around him.

"You hear that?" Matthew asked.

Alfred looked at his brother, "Yea."

"Remember when we were little and alone, what she told us to do?"

Alfred nodded at him, closing his eyes he let out a relaxing breath, waiting for her to come to his side like before. The scent of sage filled the air, the warmth of her hand cupping his cheek as he heard her sweet, melodic voice.

"My boys. How you have grown. Such strong men you have become. Do not let past haunt your hearts, as they spoke to you, you are not to blame. You never will be. I do not blame you for the way things happened, you learned from the actions and did your best to overcome it and better yourselves with it and with that I am happy. I am proud of you both. I am never far my boys, just close your eyes and look in your heart, I'll be there. I love you."

The warmth and sage left as he opened his eyes back to the Powwow. He sniffed back his tears, trying not to lose it during the moment. Looking back at his brother, he saw the man remove his glasses, wiping the falling tears.

"Crying huh?" he poked at him.

"Not like you're far behind." Matthew pointed.

Alfred chuckled, he wasn't wrong. Looking back at Amber as she danced with the children, he felt whole. His mind was clear of his past, his heart full with Amber and his Mother, and his spirit once again soared the open skies.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber wasn't one to call herself spoiled, but when Alfred walked into her life, she was the true definition of spoiled and today's as proof, it really couldn't get any better for her. Alfred had spoiled her from the moment she awoke, a huge breakfast and gifts galore from both Mattie and himself. The man also surprised her with a camping trip in the park before the cold hit. So, there she was, sitting and looking over the large valley of Theodore Roosevelt National Park, watching as the sun slowly set in the distance.

The thud and scraping of wood caught her attention, breaking her thoughts and view. Looking back, she found Alfred laying more sticks in the fire pit they made.

"Watch your brows there cowboy." She said moving from her spot.

"I'll have you know I haven't caught on fire since I was a kid and that was a while back." He stated.

Amber chuckled at him, it still was hard for her to fathom he was over two hundred years old but barely looked shy of twenty. With how he looked, she honestly felt like a cradle snatcher.

"Lost in thought again." he said.

"Is it a bad thing?"

He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her, "No. As long as you are enjoying today."

Amber hugged him back, placing a sweet kiss to his lips, "I've loved today Alfie. It's been the best day by far."

It wasn't a lie. It really had been the best day for her since her mother's passing.

"You're amazing Alfie."

"I try."

With a satisfied grin, she sat down on the small stump at the fires edge, watching as the flames danced in the looming night, telling their story to her.

"Something on your mind Amber?" he asked sitting next to her.

Pondering for a moment, she wondered how quick he was with things, "Well, I want to touch the earth. I want to break it in my hands and grow something wild and unruly."

"Alright then." he said looking at her.

"I want to sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms. On a pillow of blue bonnets and a blanket made of stars. It sounds good to me." she smiled, "Yea, it sounds good to me."

"You telling this cowboy to take you away?" he asked.

Amber laughed, he was quicker than she thought. "Wow you're good. Gonna fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue?"

"I'm gonna set her free, oh I pray. Closer to heaven above and closer to me."

"Closer to you huh?"

"Hey, how can you turn down this charm?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

She laughed at him again, he wasn't wrong there either. His intelligence, wit, and charm drew her closer to him. His looks were an added bonus to the package.

"Well after the hikes and all, think it's time we call it a night. Got enough to warm us by morning." Alfred said as he smothered the fire out, "Besides, if you get cold, you always have me."

That Hollywood smile beamed at her as the setting became darker, the dim light from the tent was all that was left besides the stars that glittered in the night. She sat there and awed at the sight, how the sky was so different from the suburb. There you saw only the brightest of the stars, but here, it was brighter, stunning, full of color and vibrancy of the night sky.

"Coming or what girly?" He called from the tent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said giving the night sky one more look.

Giving in, she entered the cozy space, watching as Alfred readied their bags. Amber sat in her spot as she readied for the night, only to catch her eye on his bare back. His scar stood out on his smooth skin, the proof of how an attack effects the country. She couldn't resist to touch him, to feel that smooth skin under her fingertips.

Moving towards him, she let her fingers trace the protruding bones of his shoulders and spine, letting her fingers dance across the muscle that laid underneath it.

"Amber, what are you up to?" He asked not moving.

"Nothing, just touching. Feel good?" She asked as her fingers curled into his shoulders.

She was answered with a relaxed tone as his head leaned forward. She rubbed his shoulders, feeling the weight of the nation on them. So broad and strong. At that moment, her mind came to a decision.

For so long all she knew was the men that lusted her, desired her body and nothing more. Jut the simple act of flesh. But in the back of her mind it always rang out, what would have it been like to have a man love her? To not see her as an object to satisfy the need of release but to enjoy the sensation of one another? The real question was, would he?

"Alfie?"

He hummed in reply. Amber swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, "Cowboy take me away?"

Silence. Only the night's song was all that was heard. Fuck. Her mind whirled in worry, praying she didn't screw anything up. Alfred turned to look at her, his eyes asking to repeat herself.

"Take me away." She somehow managed to say.

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

Oh, he did understand. "Yes. Show me how a real man loves a woman." Wow that was cheesy, but damn it felt right.

"Show me how. Show me love and not lust. Show me the difference between the two Alfie, please."

"Are you positive about this?" He asked, finally fully facing her and holding her hands.

"More than ever."

She didn't have a chance to say any more, let alone to catch her breath as Alfred's lips crashed onto hers. Coaxing a moan out of her as his tongue danced with hers. He placed her hands on his shoulders as she felt him take her legs and wrap them around his waist. And she was on cloud nine.

Amber felt as if the stars she stared at moments ago, were now before her eyes. His kiss sent such a tantalizing wave of desire and pleasure all through her body, she could barely contain herself. Her hands buried themselves into those rich, golden locks and pulled him closer, she needed him more than ever.

She started to grind her hips against his, feeling his growing erection call out to her needing core. His hands locked onto her hips, holding her still.

"Oh, no princess, this is your time to be pleasured. No working for you. Only me." He said, laying her down upon the sleeping bag.

His lips found hers once more as he pressed his body against hers, slowly leading a trail down her neck. Amber gasped as he met the juncture of her shoulder and neck, leaving little bite marks upon it, just to nip at her collar to the other side.

"Oh Alfie." She moaned.

She couldn't help but moan and gasp in pleasure. It was amazing. All she had ever done was service men that wanted their own release, nothing from her but her body and work. This, this was a new euphoria she could become addicted to. Her shirt was gone in one swift motion as he made his way to her bare breast.

He teased her ever so, leaving his hot breath above the waiting nubs, floating back and forth between them, letting the want become intoxicating. She couldn't help but arch into him, wanting him closer to her body. He took that action and latched his lips onto her right breast, his tongue twirling around the sensitive nub as his fingers tweaked and rubbed the other to match his mouth.

"My God Alfred." She practically shouted.

"Let it out Amber."

They were in the middle of the National park, they saw no one come in after them or before them. Hell, after the pleasure he was giving her she was just ready to let her voice out, only to have it catch in her throat as he left light kisses on her belly as his fingers dug at her hips, wanting to remove her pants. She gave him that want, raising her hips slightly to have him pull them off in a flash, leaving her practically bare before him. His fingers skittered on the inside of her thighs, sending a ticklish chill through her.

"Al." she gasped as she felt him kiss her ankle up to her thigh, repeating the same to her other leg.

"What's the matter?" he smiled down at her, as he rubbed her legs.

"You're driving me nuts." she breathed out.

"That's my job now" he said lust lacing his voice, his head lowering down to her core, "Just sit back and relax."

Her panties were gone, the cool air touched her skin only to have his breath feather over her. Was he really going to do what she thought? The wet being of his tongue lapping and tasting her core was her answer as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Her hands gripped her pillow in a vise grip as her coherent thoughts left her; her body was alive, singing a symphony meant only for her and him. As his tongue teased the bundle of nerves, his fingers joined the play as they slid inside her, curling and scissoring within, making her moan and twitch under his play.

She couldn't stifle her pleasure anymore as his mouth and fingers worked her, bringing forth the climax she dreamed of. Pants and moans filled the air as her body soared above the Dakota sky, her core growing hotter and tighter as the boiling bubble sat at its edge. She wanted that release, to have it control her body, to watch the stars explode before her very eyes and be a whole person. He continued his play, never letting up; he was good, that was for sure she knew as he pulled her climax to the top.

"Oh God, Alfred!" she called out as her orgasm finally spilled over, rolling waves of heat and desire through her whole being as Alfred drank her in.

Amber was a panting mess on the sleeping bag, she shivered and shook from the ordeal, her mind barely making any sense of time and place but staying on that beautiful limbo of orgasm. Her legs were nudged apart as Alfred rubbed her legs again. She looked up at him with hooded lids, the smile on him was both award-winning and lustful. Proud of the work he had just done. Looking at him more fully, he was completely naked as well. His tone chest and abs marveled under the dim light, his dog tags glistening and... when was that there?

"Alfie?" she asked, reaching out to his chest, "When did you get this?"

There, atop of his heart, was a tattoo. Black and grey, the famous tearing of skin to reveal the American flag underneath it. It was perfect for him, "Oh, not long ago. Like?"

She traced it, feeling his heartbeat underneath it. The strength and love for his people beating with pride. His eyes followed her hand as she touched him, she enjoyed the sight of him as the need of him filled her body and mind. She grabbed ahold of his tags and pulled him to her, his body pressed against hers, his manhood pressing into her thigh and lining her core.

"Are you finished cowboy because I think your friend says otherwise." she said, pulling him into a kiss.

That was enough to spur him, his tip pressed against her folds and with one, easy thrust he was hilted in. Amber gripped onto his shoulders, her eyes wide and mouth agape, her mind was a blur. There was no comparison to him. He touched spots that not even the most endowed men she's had could reach and it had her back on that cloud one more.

His thrust were gentle and easy as he let her adjust to him. Those movements were nowhere near what she expected, they were full of passion and adoration for her, she could feel it in his very being. His lips found hers, capturing them with a burning fire that she gladly returned, fighting for dominance as their tongues twirled around one another.

Her need for him grew even deeper, she wanted to feel the power from him. Tracing his back with her hands, she slowly led them down to the firm muscle of his ass, feeling it flex as he pumped into her. Hoping he got the hint, she dug her nails into his ass; a gasp and moan came from him as she continued to press into him.

His hips bucked against hers, faster, harder, deeper, causing her to fall into him, becoming one with him as her orgasm came faster to its finish.

"Oh, yes Alfie, there." She moaned out.

She could see the stars once more before her eyes, the coil tightening in her belly as her muscles went ridged. It was all right there. She felt his hand entwine with hers, his fingers brushing the ring upon her finger. The very piece that tied her to him and his past. She looked into those sparkling blues, seeing his love for her through them, see the very stars within them. His lips caressed her neck and collar as his other hand traced her body, sending her back into the spiral of pleasure.

"Oh, Alfie, yes. Oh!" she moaned out, her body sitting right there at heaven's gate, "Oh god, I'm gonna come."

Alfred's hips drove faster and harder as she spoke, his thrust becoming sloppy, his own end hear, "Come on baby, come for me."

He dragged his teeth across her collar, sending the final jolt she needed as her orgasm spiraled through her. It powered through her stronger, harder, and faster than her first, making her grip onto Alfred for all she was worth as she tried to gain her breath, her body lit aflame as he moaned out her name, filling her with his own release.

Amber finally came back to the world. Her body trembled after the sheer force of her climax, not that she would complain. She'd lay there breathless and spent every night if she could, if it was with Alfred, she didn't care. He left gentle kisses to her shoulders as he moved out of her, Amber whined at the absence of him.

Eyes fluttering open, she saw the blonde holding himself above her, his face full of pleasure and calm after their love. She smiled at him, the calm filling her as well. Yea, she definitely could get used to it; coming home to him and being the couple she always dreamed of. Tomorrow could start it all off...tomorrow. The reality raced through her head, she would go to work tomorrow, dance on the stage, giving a show and have to service the men that paid for it. The thought of them touching her made her sick. She couldn't do that, not to Alfred, not after that, not ever again really.

"I can't." she muttered aloud.

"What babe?"

"I can't."

"Can't what, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, worry lining his voice.

"I can't I can't go back. I can't do it." she stammered out, "I quit."

The words rang in her head, she quit. She couldn't do it, she was quitting.

"Quitting what Amber, you're really worrying me here." he said cupping her cheek.

"I'm quitting the club." she said, "I can't go back Alfie. I just can't, not after that. I can't stand the thought of servicing them, or them touching me. Fuck, even the thought of them looking at me makes me want to be sick. I can't work at the club anymore Alfie, not with you being by my side."

A small gasp was all she heard as his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Really? You're quitting the place?"

"Yes Alfred. I'm quitting." she replied, hugging him back, "I'll take whatever job I can find. But never again will I step foot in there."

Alfred let out an excited yell as he hoisted her against him as he sat on his legs, "You have no idea how happy this makes me Amber. You know what, I'll get you a job. One in the government to be exact. To help and take care of the reservations and the people within, to make sure they are all treated equal and get what they deserve. You'll do that."

"Are you serious, you can do that for me?" she almost burst into tears at the very thought.

"Of course, if you want. Even if you leave me."

Amber crashed her lips to his, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss as the thought of being free from her chains brought her tears of pure happiness.

"Alfred Jones," she smiled at him, "I will never leave your side."


	7. Chapter 7

For the last four months, Amber couldn't complain about life nor the rollercoaster ride that it gave her. She enjoyed it really. Challenges at every corner, making her prove to herself that she was more than just a person to the people but someone strong to stand up for them. She left the club and moved out of her tiny apartment and settled with Alfred as he bought a place not far from the reservation. It was home for her, she never could complain. It was what some would call the American dream really, as ironic as it would seem. To Amber, it was just perfect.

But the lingering cough and wheeze that left her chest worried her. She somehow convinced Alfred that it was asthma and that the inhalers Dr. Abram gave her was all she needed. He never argued with her, just for her to take care of herself so she could walk the trails when the winter finally let up. How she wanted to walk and be with nature once more. Yet here she was, within the pristine white walls, the medical smell chocking her as Dr. Abram told her the results of the latest test. If only that one word didn't exist in the result.

"C-c-could you say that again?" Amber somehow asked, the fear rising within her.

"I'm sorry Amber, but it's terminal." the woman said again, "There are somethings we can do to ease the pains and such, treatment has to be done right off though, no delaying. Knowing how strong you are, I'd believe you'd beat the time predicted and have a little more time."

Terminal rang through her head. Terminal equaled death. Death meant no more walks in nature, no more horses, no more Powwows, no more reservations, no more Honey or Chenoa...no more Alfred.

"So, there's nothing I can really do?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"You're chances of beating this are ranked at fifteen to twenty-five percent. Could we remove the tumor and the beginning spread of it, yes but it's risky. Even if we did, you'd be put in line for organ donations. Your lungs would not be able to support the effort it would have to." Dr. Abram explained, "Treatment will ease it and kill the cells, it's a battle if you are willing to fight, but that also means removing necessary measures to do so."

Amber stood up after that, she couldn't be tied down in a hospital twenty-four seven. She refused. Grabbing her papers and bag, she made her way to the door.

"Miss Mercer, I know this is a lot to take in. Talk it over with your partner and we will discuss more."

"No Dr. Abram, there will be no more talking. There will be no more visits and test. I am making my choice here. I am a legal adult and can do so as I please and I refuse the treatment. I refuse to be locked in here and I refuse to live the last days of my life worrying of my health when I can be enjoying it with the ones I love. I would rather go that way, then on a table with the possibilities of what if." she stated.

The woman just stared at her, "You are making a mistake and hurting more than you need to."

"To you I am, but to me I am making the right decision."

"Fine then, as of now Amber Mercer, you are relieved of me. Take care of yourself." she said scribbling in her mountain of notes.

Amber didn't even look back, she marched her way out of the building, her mind a fog of the news and what was to come. She blew past the nurses and headed to her truck, hoping she'd make it there without losing it in the middle of the parking lot. Once the silver Dodge was in sight, she practically ran for it, everything threatening to burst out and be known to the world. Climbing inside, she did just that as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

"Why?" she said aloud, repeating herself over and over again.

Why really was the right word. Why was it happening to her, why was this going on, why did it have to happen, why was it happening now, and why of all things did it have to happen when she was happiest?

The buzzing of her phone caught her off guard, wiping the tears away as quickly as possible only to see it was a text from Alfred.

"Hope all is well babe, I love you." she smiled at it.

The word terminal swirled in her head once more as she read his text. "Why does the world have to be so cruel to us?"

The house was calm as usual, either meaning Alfred was outback creating havoc or the government wanted him to work. She paced the hall, wondering what she should do and how to tell him.

"That's bullshit!" she heard Alfred yelled.

Oh, he was in the office and irritated with someone now. Making her way over to the large office she saw him by his desk, papers scattered the cherry wood top, and Alfred on the phone, his brow furrowed in anger. Something was wrong.

"Yea you said the same thing in October but that hasn't changed anything." he said, listening to the other person, "So what? I'm staying out of this as much as possible and you know that."

Amber watched as he tried to reason with the person, only to be met with retaliation. "Look here Commie, I told you what I'm doing and... I know the Cold War ended years ago, it's why my dick is still bigger than yours. I bet you into space, that counts."

Commie? Oh Ivan. He was talking with the Russian. "I'm staying out. All North America is, I even think South is as well. We don't want... Who cares what your captain spirit thingamajig said. I'm telling you... FINE!"

Alfred let out a heavy sigh as she entered the room, whatever the case for this call, it was urgent. "I'll give you an answer by tomorrow. No, not now, later. Deal with it."

He slammed the phone down as he rubbed his temple, not even noticing her by the desk. Stupid Russian. I'm staying out for reasons."

"And those reasons are?" She asked, making him jump.

"Shit Amber, you scared me." he said, holding his heart. "Um, what all did you hear?"

"Oh, enough to know there are issues around the world and that the Russian is asking for your help."

Alfred sighed, sitting down in the large desk chair, "Ok you got me, but it's a bit more than that."

"Go on."

"Back in October, Ivan called a meeting between a certain few of us saying that 'General Winter' told him to gather us up and speak of the impending WWIII, practically told him to start it. Now, me, I think it's absolutely nuts of him to even think anything of war. Especially now in his case but that's neither here nor there, anyways. Almost everyone is ready to meet and get it over with and start it up and..."

"You don't want to." she finished.

"Yea. I mean, don't get me wrong I will do whatever I can for my people, but starting war will just hurt them as much. They've been going at it with the people of the Middle East and much of it isn't even them, it's more than that. I just don't want to see anymore go over, we've sent enough." he said, looking out the vast window.

She had seen the news reports of the terrorist group, how fast it was gaining power and people. It threatened multiple places including America, and with all of that, the nations were ready to make a move. Yet they waited.

"How many people did Ivan gather?" she asked.

"Eight including himself."

"The Axis and Allies?"

"Damn. Good guess. Well, it's not hard to see that the others are preparing. I'm the asshole of the group waiting according to him."

"So, why are you?"

She was answered with silence, "Alfie. I do know one thing about the soldiers of this nation, and that's the fact that they are ready to do whatever it takes to protect the people they love. It's an honor to serve and protect, it's why they do it."

Amber sat down on his lap, taking his hand in hers, "There are men and women out there ready for your words. To stand beside you and defend this land. And those are the real heroes."

His eyes found hers, those starlit blues questioning everything he knew, "Besides Alfie. If you do this, you are protecting your people within this land. You go with the others and I can guarantee you, Mattie wouldn't let a fly over here if he could."

"That's because he adores you." he stated.

"Not as much as you." she kissed his head, "Plus defending your people is also defending me, hero."

"Did you seriously make yourself a part of the explanation of why I have to go to other countries and figure out the start of war?" he asked.

"Maybe." she replied, "I don't know about you, but the thought of a war here and the possibility of me being hurt or worse would really-"

She was silenced as his mouth covered hers, pulling her harder into the kiss.

"Fine you win." he said pulling away, "But please don't use yourself as an example again. It's not fair."

"How else am I to get my way in things?" she smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Amber squealed as Alfred threw her over his shoulder, "Fine then, I want to see you argue with me as I defile you in the bedroom."

She laughed at his goofiness as he carried her to their bedroom. It was moments like these she loved the most and with it, the doctor's words were gone from her mind.

"You're all packed?" she asked handing him his Garrison cap.

"Yea, all set." he replied, zipping the last half closed and throwing the bag over his shoulder. "Off to hell."

Amber laughed at him as they headed for her truck, "Now that's mean to say about Arthur."

"Babe, you haven't had his cooking."

"Didn't you eat it as a child?"

"I'm amazed I didn't die." he said throwing the bag in the back seat.

"You're horrible." she started the truck and made her way to the airport.

"Hey come on. Even Kiku has better tasting food and half his crap is still alive."

"Ew, I can't even think that." she said, the tickle in her throat growing stronger.

Amber let out a few straggling coughs, hoping that the sound of them wouldn't catch his attention.

"Are you sure the doctors are saying it's asthma?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she managed to get out as she caught her breath, "I'm fine. It's the new inhaler. The meds are a little different in it so they said it would happen."

"Ok, as long as you are ok." he replied.

They bullshitted the whole way to Minot International about anything and everything, making up for the conversations that would go unheard as he was across seas. She smiled for him, laughed and teased but deep in Amber's heart she was crying out. Wanting him to stay near. But she wanted him to smile, to laugh with her and love her like no other...until the very end.

"Well, there she be." he said as the airport came to view.

With a flash of his cards, they got in with no issues and made their way inside. She felt her feet drag, the knowing of what was to come terrified her really. What if he didn't come back?

"Hey now." he caught her attention, "Don't worry that pretty face over this. I'll be home sooner than you know."

Amber didn't realize that tears were cascading down her cheeks as they stood outside the terminal for him. It couldn't be time already, it was too soon, it...he kissed her, silencing the questions and fears away.

"Amber Cheyenne."

"Don't use my middle name, you turd." she smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Amber, I'll be back home. Don't worry. You already hoarded my sweatshirts and sweatpants, it'll be like me hugging you all the time."

"But the bed is going to be seriously empty without your floundering ass in it."

"Only time I flop like a fish is for SpongeBob." he joked.

"And therefore, I question your age." she chuckled at him.

The announcement of boarding came over the space, the inevitable of separation now in front of her. She felt Alfred's hand slid into hers, looking over the ring. His thumb traced the stone and the flowers, then his eyes were on her. She couldn't watch him go just yet, throwing herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she could.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Amber." he said, hugging her back. "Hey."

She pulled away for just a moment to see him removing the dog tags from his neck only to place them on her, "Keep them safe for me? I know they'll never leave you and with them, it's like having me fully with you."

Amber looked down to the tags, holding them in her hand. The last piece of him to her, "Alfie I can't, a soldier isn't to be away from these unless-"

His finger pressed to her quivering lips, "Only if they die, I know. I wear them to feel like I belong with my soldiers. I want them close to your heart thought, if I know they're there, I have nothing to worry about."

She smiled, blinking back the tears. She pulled into one more hug and giving her final kiss to him. With it, they were alone. There was no airport or worry of war, just them. The announcement broke the calm as they came to their senses. With a saddened sigh, Alfred hoisted his back and gave a small kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it." he said, "I love you Amber."

"I love you too Alfie."

And then, he was gone. She watched him board the plane, knowing he'd be in England later that night, knowing that he would email her nonstop to let her know he was safe and that he was there for her. It was hard, that was for sure.

"You be fine dear. He'll be back." someone said next to her.

Looking over, she saw an older woman holding her husband's arm. "I was just like you when he went to Vietnam. Worried like the dickens I did, but he came home. And so, will yours."

"Thank you." Amber said giving a light nod to the happy couple as they boarded the plane.

Once they were on and she knew he was seated, Amber made her way back to the truck. The ring and dog tags feeling heavy against her skin, it was like her world was ripped from her. It didn't help that Dr. Abram's voice echoed her head and the falseness she gave Alfred as he left. If he knew... she continued as she jumped into the vehicle, holding everything together. Glancing up, she saw the plane speeding down the runway for its takeoff, lifting into the air ever so. Finally, it was up and making its way into the sky and Amber couldn't hold it back.

Her heart broke as she cried to herself, how could she have let him go like that and not say anything? What was wrong with her? She held the dog tags within her hand, gripping them with all her worth.

"I'm sorry Alfie, I'm so sorry." she repeated to herself.

She broke that promise to him, broke it the moment it left her mouth. She knew that he'd come home, only this time, she wouldn't be there.


	8. Chapter 8

_February 26,_

 _Hey baby, hope the states haven't frozen you over yet. Could always go down to Florida or Texas to get warm, and Cali. It's just as pretty. Another rainy day here in lovely England. We're soon making our way to France and meeting up with Francis and Brie, then probably to Ludwig's, after that I'm not one hundred percent sure. As of now, the terrorist group is staying low but making themselves known, I just want you to be cautious and safe and if anything, suspicious arises call Matt ASAP, ok?_

 _Gotta get going, hate making these letters short but it's all I can do for now._

 _I love you. Alfred_

 _March 2,_

 _Hey Alfie, sorry for the late reply. I've had meeting after meeting to ready the government officials and lands for the reservations and making sure no other bullshit arises with the tribes and government. There was so much weeding out. Anyway, glad you are enjoying yourself in England and when you get to France tell Brie Mattie and I say hi. He's beside me so he's telling me so. I know that Alfred and so does he. We've been having fun discussing what else we can do for the lands and people._

 _You be safe cowboy, don't make me lasso your butt home._

 _I love you. Amber._

 _April 4,_

 _I'm so sorry baby for the gap in time. I can't explain much but news gets around fast. We are ok, no harm done just one hell of a scare to us all. As of now Vash, Roderich, and Gilbert are interrogating the guy they grabbed from the attack. Ludwig is still trying to collect himself as Arthur, Francis and I help._

 _On a happier note, Brie says hi back and so does Jeanne. Oh, lord she's such a cutie! She's grown so much from the last time I saw her. Oh, and tell Mattie he owes me thirty for the bet about Jeanne looking like who, because she is daddy's little girl, ha-ha eat that Mattie! Ok enough gloating. I'll say this Amber, you'd love her. I can see you playing with her hair and playing games with her like I do. I might have to do that with you, braid your hair for the hell of it. It's kinda fun since Brie showed me._

 _Ok, the little rugrat just jumped into my lap, asking for horsey...well off I go to play before the next meeting._

 _I love you. Alfie._

 _April 6,_

 _Hey Alfie, I saw the news. I'll admit I almost broke down at work in worry over you but Mattie said you were fine when I called him. I forget at times you all have more connections than the president himself. If you all are safe, that's all I care about._

 _She sounds adorable Alfie. Maybe one day I'll get to meet her. I'd love for you to do that, why haven't you already, ha-ha. Yea, you do that and I'll fall asleep on you. Oh, and when I was on the phone with Mattie I told him what you said, he demands proof. Hope she didn't hurt the horsey, this cowgirl should have a ride on the horsey when he comes home._

 _You be safe though Alfie and let me know when you are at your next location._

 _I love you. Amber._

 _May 10,_

 _I hate not being able to write you as much as I'd like but things have gotten more than we planned. We already were in China and now we're sitting in Russia. Iryna is doing better now, we were told she can walk around a little bit but not by much. It has Ivan worried along with us, so I have heightened security around the boarders and within to keep everyone safe, especially you. I know about now you will be going out along all the trails and reservations and parks, just please be careful and let Honey or Chenoa or Mattie know. Hell, call Juan and Carlos if you have too. I know they aren't the biggest fans of me but when it comes to the women, they'll do it._

 _Speaking of parks. Mattie said he'd go with you when you went to visit Devils Lake, why did you say no? Just curious._

 _I'll talk to you later ok, be safe._

 _I love you. Alfie._

 _May 22,_

 _Don't fret over me Alfie, I'm just fine. Out of breath more than anything. Asthma sucks, I'll say that. I didn't mean to worry you over telling Mattie no. I just wanted to spend time alone that day. I already promised him one on his birthday up in one of the Canadian parks, he was quite excited about that._

 _Hope Iryna is doing better. Not the news I was expecting on the TV that morning, any more bodies? I know it's morbid to ask, I just feel like families are waiting in wait to know if a loved one is alive or not and it must be agonizing._

 _I won't hold you reading a story from me, just be safe and keep us safe._

 _I love you. Amber._

 _June 14,_

 _Amber, are you ok? I got messages from Mattie and Honey saying that they haven't heard from you in a while and you have them worried and it's worrying me. I know I don't write as much as I should but war is holding me back. Knowing you write them just rests my mind. I'm really worried to be honest. It's not like you._

 _Ok, I won't bombard you with questions and guilt I swear, you'll lasso my ass if I do. Although being home sounds like heaven right now. I miss it and you. Oh, Iryna is doing fine. Able to walk with a crutch. Oh, and thinking of the Russian and his family, we learned they're having a little one as well. Kinda shocked the dude had it in him really, but boy is he protective of her. Hope I'm not like that one day._

 _Just let me know you're ok, alright?_

 _I love you. Alfred._

 _June 16,_

 _Amber, please answer us. This is beyond worry now. It's taking everything in me not to just come home to find you. You know I can track your cell, please don't make me. Honey is calling all over the place and Mattie is trying to pinpoint you. Please don't make this harder on us._

 _I love you Amber._

 _June 20,_

 _Amber, if this is a joke, it's not funny anymore. Mattie's pinpointed you in the reservation. I've tried calling Chenoa but the number is disconnected. Honey was almost in tears in worry as she called both of us. Please Amber, I'm begging you. If I went too far last time I'm sorry. If it was too much and you don't want to be with me anymore, ok. I understand. Once I'm back, I'll gather my things and you keep the house, ok? Please just call one of us._

 _June 22,_

 _Alfred, it's Honey. I hate writing you like this but it's all I can do as of now since you are overseas and it cost me and arm and a leg. Yes, I know you'll pay for it but for now, at least this is documented. I went to the hospital; the one I know she's been going to. They denied me access to anything until I said we couldn't find her. Dr. Abram was her doctor at the time but Amber closed off all medical help...on the day you left. Alfie, Amber is hiding something and I'm worried._

The last message raced through his head, what the hell was she hiding?

"Alfred, stop looking at your phone!" Arthur scolded, "The sooner you pay attention and do as told, the sooner you can head back."

He quickly pocketed the device away as the group continued to speak about the ongoing terrorist group. His mind and heart raced with worry. What on earth was Amber hiding and why wasn't she answering anyone? Could there be something more that he wasn't aware of? Everything seemed well last he could remember; sure, it was a tough day to let her go and he knew she felt the same, so what was missing? The only thing that came up was her asthma, that damn cough. There were nights she'd have such an attack, it'd wake him from a sound sleep. He really pushed her to get more done but she shooed him off and said it was already done and the results were the asthma. But things weren't adding up.

He half listened to the conversation of the nations and who was helping who, adding his two cents here and there when Ludwig made the final call. He watched as the German scribbled on the paper and passed it around, as it made its way to him, he signed the declaration without a second thought, pushing it towards Francis.

The light sounds of cooing from the adjacent room caught his attention. Alfred watched as Brie bounced Jeanne on her knee and Lily play patty-cake with her, her own protruding belly with her and Ivan's child so visible to the world. Life. That's what crossed his mind. Life and love. Something he wanted more than ever.

"Moscow and St. Petersburg." he heard the Russian say.

"Paris and Rouen." The Frenchman added.

The declaration of war was sitting in the middle of the table now, each Axis and Ally signing it, declaring war on the terrorist group that was neither a full nation or land. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment and that was Amber.

"Washington D.C." he said getting up and leaving the room.

As he made his way down the large building corridors, his phone buzzed like mad. Glancing at the screen he saw Honey was calling him. Worry and fret rolled through him as he finally answered the damn device.

"Hey Honey, what'd you find?"

Sniffling was what he was greeted with, not the sign he was looking for, "Honey, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"Alfie. I got the results from the dr." she said, the tell-tale sound of crying from her lingering between the air, "Amber's been hiding a lot from us. Damn her and making us happy."

"Hey, hey now, don't say that. Look we know Amber would do anything to make us happy and if it's skating around the truth about her asthma, which I think it's about, then she'd do it. Just to see us all smile and not worry about-"

"That's the thing Alfred, it wasn't asthma." she explained.

"Then what was it?" he asked.

"Are you sitting down?" she replied.

"Honey, please just tell me before I lose-"

"She had terminal cancer. It was in her lungs and moved to her spinal column and slowly spreading throughout her body. She was only giving about six months to live and that was with treatment Alfie. She denied the treatment when you went out. That's what she's been hiding. She's been dying on us since day one and she never said a damn word. She covered it up to see us all happy and smiling during her days." Honey got out.

Alfred's world slowly spiraled as his back hit the wall, the truth settling into him, that his girl was dying and he never knew. He felt so stupid for not looking closer to her and reading between the lines. Amber was dying and all she did was leave him with happy...but that was her goal, to leave them all with good memories with her. Not of her sick and soon to pass, but of the strong, loyal, loving, caring, friendly Lakota they all knew and loved.

"Alfie." Honey's voice called him to reality, "What do we do?"

In an instant, he knew what to do. "Give me two days ok? I'll settle all this."

With that he hung up and pulled up the emails, glancing through them once more as his own tears formed in his eyes.

 _June 22,_

 _Amber, I'm coming home._

And there he was, back in the states, riding the classic Harley down the same beaten road he had taken so many times before, it's hum and vibration doing little to ease his mind as he continued his way. He was making it to the reservation before dark, he was going to find Chenoa and chew her a new one and then grab Amber and pull her into the biggest damn hug he could muster as Spirit Lake reservation came to sight.

The streets looked all the same. The same familiar faces he knew smiled and waved to him, as if they had no idea what was really going on. Soon enough the old house came to view and the old woman out front of it gave a slight comfort to Alfred. Throwing the bike off and parking it, he was ready to do a battle with the damn woman, she had to know where she was.

"You're late nation." was all she said.

"It'd be nice if you called us back or even attempted to even make yourself known that you were close to her at all." he started, the anger rising in him, "Which reminds me, did you know of her health? Because if you did and didn't tell us that pretty fucking low if you ask me."

"But I didn't and yet I did not." she said looking at him.

"Where's Amber?"

Chenoa jerked her thumb behind her to the little house upon the hill behind her own place. Without hesitation, he marched his way up the hill, to finally have his capital in his arms.

"Alfred." Chenoa called out, making him turn to see her. "What you need and what you want are two different things. What you want is not there but what you need is."

"Thank you old wise one, but they were quite the same."

He could've run, made a mad dash to the home, busting down the door and finding her within. But his legs felt sluggish as the fear and worry filled him more, what if she didn't want him? What if her cancer was worse and she could barely do anything? What if...Alfred shook his head, doing whatever he could to rid the damn thoughts. Once on the porch, he stared at the door, wondering if he should open it. With a final fling of courage, he opened the door, only to be met with silence.

"She's not here." he breathed out, the worry and fear rising once more. "Where is she?"

Glancing around the small home, he took in the rustic atmosphere. He could almost smell her perfume lingering in the air, the style and décor of it was her as well. He tried to see if anything stood out to him as a musty odor of age filled him. That was only one source for that.

"What do you want Time Keeper?" he said, anger filling his voice.

"Now, now young nation, is that how you talk to your elders?" the old woman spoke.

"Nothing good comes with you people when you visit. Nation or human. You're like a deadly virus, a plague." he spat at her.

"Temper, temper Alfred. All we do is make sure things fall into place for the nations to make you stronger, like this case for example."

"You leave Amber alone or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? What's done is done and everything is in effect."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, and that's not a lie. Nature took its course. You're a smart boy I know you know what I mean." she smiled at him.

"Fuck you and your goddamn riddles, I know what you mean but I don't believe you."

"Oh, you don't. Well, is she here? Do you see her?"

"You assholes are hiding her."

"Never, that's cheating time. Now the clock is on you Alfred. You'll get what you want soon enough."

"What I want is here-"

"No, and to think you couldn't tell that Chenoa was a Time Keeper as well, how sad, must be that sage she uses." she stated, "As she said, what you want and what you need are two different things. What you want isn't here but what you need is."

He watched her as she picked up a single feather and smiled at him, "Or should I say, what needs you is here."

Alfred was blinded by red fury as he went after her only to find the feather and a letter laying upon the table. Picking it up he noticed it was Amber's handwriting, he ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter from within, praying it held her location.

 _My dearest Alfie,_

 _If you are reading this then that means my time has come and I am no longer around. I'm so sorry Alfie, that I didn't tell anyone, but I didn't want to have you all worry over me, to fret when my last day was near, or watch as I became weaker and frail by the day. I couldn't bear the thought. So, I made a vow to keep it from you all. To watch you all smile and be happy with me, as if the cancer never existed. But it came to short it seems._

 _Please do not worry over me Alfie. I love you more than anything and I will always love you. And with my love with you, I have learned and taught love. Know this, you were known and loved before you were ever around. I just want the best for you and for Mattie and Honey. I want you all to smile as if I am there, because I am. I always will be there and I will love you all. But you Alfred, I will love the most, for you have given me so much joy, love, and happiness. Thank you for everything._

 _Now, go into the little room and you will understand why you are needed. I love you Alfred, so much._

 _Amber_

Alfred's heart raced as he read the letter repeatedly, she couldn't be. She can't be. Not his Amber. His knees started to cave under him as he grabbed the chair, his world crashing down, she was gone. She was gone and he missed her. He missed all the signs of her cancer, he missed the facts that she was hiding in plain sight before him, he missed spending the last minutes of her life with her. He missed her.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he read it again. The little room, what little room? Looking around he saw a small door, it had to be the room. Muscling his way through his heartache, he gently pushed open the door, afraid of what he'd find. Before him was wall to wall of American history, news clippings and flags, uniforms and medals. It was as if someone raided every museum to get their hands on all of it. He was a little shell shocked to say the least.

Upon the bed, something caught his eye. The American flag was gently draped over it, yet something was under it. With a shaky hand, he pulled the flag back and see what was beneath, only to stumble backwards in shock and awe. No, there was no way he was that blind. But there it laid, upon the red, white, and blue.

Alfred's heart couldn't take anymore as Amber's memories flooded him. Dropping to his knees, he let out the devastation that rocked his heart and cried out for his love, his capital. For Amber.


	9. Chapter 9

His world crashed around him. It fell apart in North Dakota. The knowing of Amber being gone killed him, he couldn't stay in the state anymore. Had to leave everything behind. Back in Philadelphia, he tried to clear his mind, to move on after everything. He kept in contact with Honey, he felt like he owed her that much. The woman held him for hours, crying along with him, as he found the truth of Amber.

Of all things that rolled through Alfred's mind was why. Why did she not tell him? Why did she hide the cancer? Why didn't she hide everything? Why did she have to... he couldn't think on as the tears threatened to flow over. Taking a shaky breath, he looked back over his desk. The hospital papers she hid away from him, everything he should've known but was too blind to notice. He tried to collect everything he could about it, receive multiple condolences from the nations and his president.

He could hear murmurs downstairs, knowing Matthew was arguing with Arthur. Since coming back from North Dakota, Matthew hadn't left his side, helping him in any way he needed. Alfred was glad his brother was here really, he needed him more than ever.

"You do that Arthur you'll destroy him!" the normally timid man yelled.

It wasn't like Matthew to yell, what the hell was going on? Alfred made his way to the door, poking his head out the door to listen in.

"Are you blind Matthew, he's lucky he can take care of himself, how in bloody hell-"

"He's fine!" Matthew cut him off.

"How can you call that fine?" Arthur shouted back. "Fine then Matthew, explain why you're here? You've been here since he came back."

There was a moment of silence, he knew Matthew couldn't make and excuse right off, there was no way. They knew why.

"Well? I'm waiting." Arthur asked.

"Don't do this Arthur, you do this, you'll kill him." Matthew explained.

What was Arthur planning on doing? "Look Matthew, I know it's hard. I can't imagine. But as of now it's for the best, be reasonable about this. He can barely care for himself, how can he care for her?"

No. He didn't mean what he thought he did. Alfred admitted that he was a mess with Amber's death, but he wasn't that bad. He could care for her, he really could. How could Arthur want to do such a thing? Did he remember the pain of losing Alfred after he claimed his independence, how hurt he was? It would be the same, if not worse. He had to prove Arthur wrong, just had to.

The small whimpers and rustling behind him caught him, as he attempted to head downstairs. He made his way over to the corner of his room, where the source came from. The small bed held the biggest secret Amber withheld from them. The reason she kept Mattie and Honey at bay and why she denied all the treatments.

"Hey there my little sidekick, what's the matter?" he said picking up the tiny baby.

She squirmed in his arms, reaching out as her little face scrunched up in frustration, ready to cry. Alfred gently rocked and bounced her, hoping to sooth her troubles. It still rocked him finding her on that bed in the house. She was like a doll, left by a child before; he would've thought that if it wasn't her chest rising and falling with breath. Her arms thrashed around Alfred, her whimpers growing louder. He didn't want Arthur to hear, he didn't want him to do as he planned.

"What's wrong Libby Bell? I know Uncle Mattie fed and changed you as I got cleaned up, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned her against his shoulder, "Uncle Mattie miss a burp?"

She still fussed against him, her little fingers reaching out for something. "What's wrong Liberty? Daddy's trying his best. Want your binkie?"

He attempted the pacifier hoping it would help her but all it did was make her angrier with him, "Come on baby girl, work with me."

Alfred moved over to his bed, humming the lullaby Amber would sing to him at time, hoping to somehow relax her that way as he got off his own feet. he brushed Liberty by the flag that hung above his bed as he attempted to settle down against the headboard. Her hand reached out as her head tried to find the cloth of the flag.

"You want this?" he questioned.

Unpinning the flag, he quickly folded it up and laid her within it and had it resting against her skin. Sure enough, she settled down a bit, nuzzling the flag as he laid his back against the headboard. He was shocked, he didn't expect the flag to calm her. Tiny whimpers left her pouting lips, she took a shaky breath, as if to tell him to continue.

"What on earth did she teach you-" Ambers letting came to mind before he could finish.

She had taught love of him before he was known, did that mean Amber was teaching Liberty to love him before she was even born. For a moment, he paused as her bottom lip stuck out farther, a cry ready to leave her. What would Amber sing to her to make her think of Alfred? He pondered the thought as one came to mind, it was a long shot but knowing Amber, it wouldn't shock him. He just hopes he could keep it together.

Resting Liberty against his legs, he took her little hand and rubbed her fingers as his other smoothed over her fair blonde hair, "Oh beautiful, for spacious skies, or amber waves of grain, for purple mountains majesty, above the fruited plains."

Liberty's breathing grew even as she snuggled into the flag and her grip loosening on his finger. The damn sneak that Amber was, she taught his baby girl everything America before her death. As Liberty fell asleep against him, he felt his own depression sinking back in as tears spilled from him.

"America. America. God shed his grace on thee." he continued the patriotic song as his voice cracked under his tears, "And crown thy good, with brotherhood. From sea to shining sea."

The easy breathing of Liberty sleeping was enough for Alfred to see what Amber had taught his daughter. Pulling her close, he held onto her as he gently cried against her, his sadness flowing out of him as he tried to gain himself back. A gentle hand rubbed his shoulder, he didn't have to look up to know it was his brother.

"I'm trying Mattie, I really am." he spoke softly, trying not to let his emotions run him. "I'm taking care of her. I can do it all, it just hard not having Amber here. I know Arthur worries and all but...but..."

Pulling away, he looked at Liberty once more. As he looked at her all he could see was his Amber.

"Please Mattie, don't take her from me. I beg you!" he cried, "Don't take Liberty away, she's all I have left. Don't do it, please!"

Matthew sat beside Alfred on the bed, gently petting Liberty's hair, "I told Arthur to go home. That he's not doing that. He's not taking my niece away from my brother."

"And he's not the only one helping out there." someone said from the door.

Alfred looked over to see Juan and Carlos standing there, "But I thought you guys-"

"Hated you? Eh, it's one of those things we can't always agree on but in this case, we are leaving past where it belongs. En el pasado." Juan said.

"Yea, leave it there. I may not like you American, but I will let it all go." Carlos said, his face creasing with sorrow, "I can't imagine your pain right now. And to hell with anyone if they tried to take mi hija."

Alfred was stunned with the two of them, he really didn't know what to say, "Gracias guys."

"De nada." they said, walking over.

"She sure is a cute one." Juan said.

"What city is she Alfred?" Carlos asked.

"I have to agree with Carlos. We know Jeanne is Rouen and Alexie is St. Petersburg, so what's Liberty?" Matthew asked.

Alfred looked down at his little girl, the only thing keeping him alive, "She's the city of brotherhood. Philadelphia."

 _Fin_

 _Epilogue_

The chorus of laughter from the nurses echoed the terminal as the women all howled in laughter at the location she was heading.

"Oh, lord girly, you gonna need all the spices we can send." the one said, wiping tears away.

"Forget the spices, she's gonna need a paddle boat with all that rain." the other said gripping her sides.

"Now, now girls." the head nurse said, holding Juliet's shoulder, "We should be happy for our sweet student going so far and reaching places like no one else. I'm proud to have her on this team and now seeing her off is almost like losing a child."

"Amen!" they shouted as they all hugged Juliet one last time.

"And of course, we can't forget our sweet mascot here guys." the head nurse said, rubbing the corgi's head. "Ain't that right, Duchess."

"Ok you all have spoiled me rotten. Our plane will be leaving soon." she said taking Duchess's lead. "I promise to call you all once I land."

"Girl you better or I'll cast voodoo on your blondie butt." one said giving a final hug.

"Yes, let us know you make it alright. I know there is was going on over there and I want to make sure you are safe." the head nurse said.

"No worries. I'll make sure with each one of you." Juliet reassured them, giving the brightest smile she could.

"Alright." she said, giving Juliet the last hug, "Oh I almost forgot. Gonna want to have this over there. Heard it's quite tasteless."

Looking at the item, Juliet and the other nurses laughed as the head gave her a can of Old Bay seasoning. "Don't worry, I'll make good use of this I think. Lots of fish I heard."

The chime echoes the terminal as the doors opened to the plane, this was it. Giving a final wave to the women, she grabbed her purse and held tightly to Duchess's lead, ready to start anew in the new country.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now boarding flight 934, to London England at gate fifteen. Please have your tickets ready for boarding."

Yes, Juliet couldn't wait to see what was in store for her.


End file.
